Before the Door
by Light in the Rain
Summary: What happended before Kingdom Hearts? When Sora, Riku, and Kairi were kids? We'll tell you. Yes, we know how you all absolutely HATE OC's in stories, but take a look, okay? XD Chapter 11 up! SoXKai RiXOC in later chapters don't shoot! OC
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts: Before the Door

A Light in the Rain production

Neki © Light of Heaven and Kitty Fetish

Reni Concept © Kitty Fetish

Reni © Black Rainy

Kingdom Hearts Characters and Concept © Square Enix and Disney

Final Fantasy Characters © Square Enix

All rights reserved.

**Hey! This is Light of Heaven speaking and this is the first installment of Before the Door! How this story will work is I'll write a chapter—**

_Then I write a chapter!_

**And by I you mean…**

_Black Rainy!_

**That's correct!**

_You sound like a teacher._

…

_Well you do!_

**ANYWAY…Then I'll write the next chapter and so on until we finish! Then we'll prolly do a few other collab stories, and maybe some individual one shots with our characters; Neki and Reni. **

_Got it memorized?_

…

_WHAT?!_

**Nothing…**

_Right…_

**On to my chapter!**

Chapter 1

"What do you think Riku?"

"I think—"

"I FOUND A GIRL!"

"What?"

"No wait—TWO GIRLS!"

Little Sora came running up the bridge to a confused little Kairi and little Riku, stopping short in front of Kairi.

"There are these girls that came like you!" He squealed enthusiastically and pointed at Kairi.

"Sora it's rude to point."

"Aw shuddup mama's boy!"

"What did you just say?"

"Oh he's gunna get it!" A voice said. Kairi looked over Sora's shoulder to see two blonde girls sitting on the bridge with muffins. The one on the left wore a grayish black sweater with a zipped up neck and some blue jean shorts. The right one had on a pink jumper with matching pink socks and tennis shoes. The left one was barefoot.

"Muffins?"

"WHERE?" they shouted.

"You're holding some." The two looked down and squealed.

"MUFFINS!!" The one on the right yipped and munched on the muffin. Kairi guessed it to be poppy seed. The one on the left looked longingly at the poppy seed muffin before almost reluctantly eating her chocolate one. Almost.

The one on the left finished first and leaned back onto her hands, "I'm Neki."

"And I'm Reni!" the one on the right clapped and cocked her head cutely.

"My arm candy," the other joked.

"Hey!"

"I'm just kiddin' you know that," She pointed at Riku, "Yo! Silver, got a name?"

"Riku."

"Snazzy!" Reni commented.

"That's what I was thinkin'!" Neki squealed.

"Do you have something against g's?"

"Me?" Neki asked pointing to herself, "I dunno, but I've always talked like I do."

"Yup!" Reni twittered, "Always!"

Neki stood and brushed at her clothing, which was a little wet. But _only_ a little. Really now, how wet could you get swimming in the ocean? Reni stood as well and laced her fingers together behind her back.

"What about you Red?" Reni asked Kairi.

"My name is Kairi."

The blondes looked at each other, "Neah."

"We're going to call you Beaver from now on."

"Beaver? But why?"

"Cuz I feel like it that's why."

"Got a problem with that?" Reni asked and flexed her non-muscular arm threateningly. Riku was unfazed, but Sora and Kairi hid behind the tree.

"Okay…"

"What about me?"

"What 'bout you?"

"Do I get a nickname?" he asked Neki.

"No." she stated simply and turned to leave the bridge.

"Wait."

It was Riku. Neki turned halfway back so her legs still faced the island, "Yes?"

"Do you remember anything from where you came from?"

"Come again?"

"Do you remember anything about your home?" Beaver restated for him.

"Oh." She turned fully around and walked over to the tree heaving herself up and motioning for Reni to join her. When she had done so, she proceeded, "Well you see, we're on a national search amongst the worlds to find the best muffin ever. Our ship crashed and we floated over here."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Reni confirmed and hopped down, "You guys got some grub? I'm starved!" Neki rubbed her belly.

"Me too." She too hopped off the tree and started down the bridge in search of edible looking 'grub' to eat.

"My mom makes good spaghetti!" Sora called. The two stopped in their tracks and turned around with scary looking faces.

"With French bread that had parmesan cheese baked into the top layer of the bread to help it come to a crusty golden brown top with a fluffy underbelly?" Neki asked with the creepy face still plastered on.

"Um…She does make French bread."

"WE'RE IN!" They shouted and launched into the air with a fist up.

"But…" Neki started.

"How do we get to your house?" Reni finished.

"We ride in those boats," he explained and pointed over to the docks.

"So the plain one _does_ have a brain!" Neki commented and ran for the boats with a giggling Reni following.

"Sora, what have you brought upon us?"

"Stop sounding like a fourth grader."

-----

"MORE PLEASE!" two blondes haired girls with red sauced covered bibs shouted to the smiling mother of Sora.

"Sora, why can't you have an appetite like these two?"

"Spaghetti is gross."

The girls gasped and Neki covered Reni's ears, "Sora! That's a naughty thing to say with a little one around!" she glared and jerked her head to say that she meant Reni.

"I just said that—"

"Don't even!" Neki warned him.

"Alright I won't! I won't! Geeze."

"Thank you." She said and uncovered Reni's ear, who promptly went back to eating her 'sketti' without question.

When they have polished off three more plates and Sora's mother was out of spaghetti, she ushered them up into the bathroom and delicately cleaned their faces, then scrubbed Sora's roughly.

"Ouch! Ma, that hurts!" he whined while Neki absently licked at her spaghetti covered fingers.

"Oh, sweetie don't do that," the woman said to Neki, "And hush up and take it like a man" She said to Sora.

"Yeah, Sora! Take it like a man!" Reni mimicked causing Sora's mother to laugh.

"Where are they going to sleep Mom?" Sora asked when she was done cleaning his face and hands.

"In your room."

"With me?" Sora asked frantically. Sora's mom laughed and shook her head.

"No, you'll be sleeping on the couch in the living room, and they'll be sleeping on your bed."

"YAY BED!"

"YAY SORA'S BED!"

Neki looked at Reni liked she was crazy.

"NO SORA'S BED!"

"No, YAY SORA'S BED!" Neki rolled her eyes.

"Okay…" Reni gave her companion a grin.

"You just wish it was Riku's bed!" Neki blushed bright red, glared at Reni, and stuck her tongue out at her.

"No!" Reni rolled her eyes this time and grinned at Neki.

"If you say so." Sora's mother laughed and ushered them into Sora's room, where she scrounged through some drawers until she found two big shirts and some boxers. She handed Reni a blue pair, with a gray shirt, and handed a green pair and a white wife beater to Neki.

Neki held the boxers in her first and middle finger, "You got these in red?" Sora's mother went back to the drawer and pulled out a red pair. Reni stole the green pair from Neki and handed the blue pair back to Sora's mom.

"Ma'am, can we call you Momma?" Momma gasp and hugged Reni and Neki.

"Oh, of course! I've always wanted a little girl, and two only makes it better!" Momma said still hugging Neki and Reni who were turning a little blue.

"Mom I don't think they can breath."

"Oh!" She released them and they let out a gasp and took a few deep breaths before giving Momma a smile. Neki yawned, and Reni walked sluggishly over to Sora's bed.

"I think we're going to go to bed after we get—"

"I FOUND HIS HAIR!!!" Reni screamed holding a strand of Sora's hair she found on his pillow. Neki slapped a hand to her forehead as Reni ran around Sora's room in circles with his hair.

"Good tuna…"

"Tuna?"

-----

**That's a good place to end it!**

_That's only seven pages!_

**I'm having trouble with my own stories, okay? This is as good as it gets right now!**

_Next chapter will be longer! XP_

**So you say now.**

**Exactly.**

_Shut up._

**Anyway, the first chapter wasn't very long because I've been really busy and haven't really had time to sit down and work on it because I need to save up money for Anime North 2007. I know it's a long time away, but my friend and I have to pay for most of it. And we're only fifteen…Meaning the only way we can get money is manual labor, babysitting, and paper routes.**

**I'm doing the first and the last one. -shudders- Anyway, the next chapter will hopefully be longer, but I know for a fact that I'll try to make my next chapter really long!**

_So we're out for now!_

**See ya'll next time!**

_Your drawl is better than mine…_

**Gotta go… -runs away-**

_GET BACK HERE!_

Next chapter's authoress is: Black Rainy!


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts: Before the Door

A Light in the Rain production

Neki © Light of Heaven and Kitty Fetish

Reni Concept © Kitty Fetish

Reni © Black Rainy

Kingdom Hearts Characters and Concept © Square Enix and Disney

Final Fantasy Characters © Square Enix

All rights reserved.

_Konnichiwa my beloved readers! _

**Oo Konnichiwa? You never use that for me! TT.TT THAT'S IT! WE'RE THROUGH! **

_:gasp:__ NO! No, get back here! _

5 minutes latahz:

_Okay, now that we got THAT sorted out—_

**Cheater… **

_Oo …uh, sorry?_

Sora: Oo What are you two, a married couple?

**Little confused Sora…to have a joint account, you have to be _commited_…something you are far too young to understand…**

Sora: Okay, you and me are the same age, and rainy is THREE years younger than us BOTH.

**Exactly… :sniff:**

_**:sigh:** Listen, let me write my chappie and we'll work this through! We'll go to Joint Account Counseling…_

…**okay…**

_There…now, CHAPTER TWO OF BEFORE THE DOOR! 8D_

- - -

Before the Door

Chapter 2

Neki and Reni snuggled themselves into Sora's bed and waited for Momma to come and tuck them in.

Neki sighed comfortably. "Do you EVER think we'll find the best muffin ever?"

"Sora's hair…" Reni said hypnotized by the single, brown, shiny, luster-full, beautiful, delicate—

**Get on with it.**

_Hehe, sorry!_

--strand of Sora's hair.

"Sora's hair is not a muffin…" Neki said sharply to the younger girl. Then her eyes widened. "…but what if it IS!" the two girls gasped and stared at each other wide-eyed.

"As soon as momma tucks us in…" Reni began.

"…we'll pounce…" Neki finished, nodding solemnly.

Just then, Momma came into the room with a plate of cookies and two glasses of warm milk.

"Hey babies!" Momma called sweetly. Then she giggled. "I've ALWAYS wanted to call my children that, but Sora hates it." She sighed. "You girls are going to keep me young." She set the plate on the table beside Neki. "How are the babies feeling?"

"We're feeling great, momma!" Neki answered, and Reni nodded in agreement.

"So, where are you two from?"

"We're from…Sleepy Hollow!" Reni said happily.

"That's a movie title…" Neki stared at her friend like she was crazy, at that probably wasn't too far from the truth.

"Uh, Sleepy Eye?"

"That's a town in Minnesota."

"Well, it's an International Secret!"

"Oh really?" Momma asked, slightly amused.

Neki rolled her eyes, "Ja, 'cause we don't remember where we came from. We ended up on this really small island, and then swam to that island where we met Sora, Riku, and Kairi, and then they took us here."

"You swam from that very small island a mile away from the play island?" Momma asked, slightly concerned.

"We swam!" Neki proudly assured.

"No we rode dolphins!"

"Well, technically those were sea turtles that started taking us the wrong direction."

"Really? I thought they were horribly deformed dolphins."

"We swam halfway, and rode sea turtles halfway!" Neki concluded.

"Oh! You poor dears!" Momma gasped. "You must be tired, I'll let you sleep! Tomorrow we will have pancakes for breakfast! You both are skin and bones!" she whimpered, holding up Reni's skinny little 5-year-old arm. She stood, tucked them in, turned on a Power Ranger Nightlight, and left the room saying, "Nighty night, babies!"

The instant Momma closed the door, Reni and Neki sprang up, standing on Sora's bed like ninjas. They jumped and dodged rolled when they hit the ground.

Reni pressed her ear to the door. "Don't hear anything." She moved to the wall to the right of the door. "Nothing! Let's go!" just as she was reaching for the doorknob, she heard smacking sounds…along with crunching and liquid. She turned around and sighed irritatedly. "Neki! Eat the cookies later! …And save some for me!" she grabbed the plate away from the cookie crumb covered Neki, set it on the bed, and dragged the older girl out of the room.

They pressed themselves against the wall, and slid along it like secret agents. When they neared Momma's room, they heard the TV playing a soap opera.

"Oh crud…she's in her room! She'll see us pass by!" Reni whined softly to Neki.

Neki shook her head, and put her hands on Reni's shoulders, looking her square in the eye. "No she won't!" and she shoved the young girl into Momma's room, and dove to the other side of the door, hearing Momma gasping, and Reni shrieking. Neki made a mental note to let Reni have an extra cookie when they got back.

She crept down the stairs, and into the living room. Sora was sleeping on the couch. Army crawling, she made her way to behind the couch.

Neki heard footsteps. They were quick, tiny, and light. She sighed in relief, it was only Reni. As the said girl came running quietly down the stairs, Neki hissed, "Aren't you supposed to be distracting Momma?"

"I am!" Reni defended. "She's going to…" she gulped. "French braid my hair…" Neki gasped.

"But you look ridiculous in a French braid and you can't stand people pulling your hair!" Neki admired her friend's bravery.

"Yes I know…I have to get a brush and some rubber bands from the bathroom, but I thought I could help with the investigation if I came down here…" Reni walked over to Neki and Sora.

They tugged lightly on a chunk of his hair. Nothing. Neki sniffed it. Nothing.

Reni looked at it thoughtfully and stuck it in her mouth, but then spit it back out. Neki looked at her like she was crazy.

"I don't think it's a muffin…"

"Yeah, let's get the rubber bands and go to bed." They gathered the hair supplies, and as Reni walked into Momma's room, Neki dove to the other side.

Next day… 

"Hi Sora!" Riku greeted at the front door, and Sora let him come in.

"Riku, those girls have kicked me out of my room, and I swear the Rene—"

"Reni."

"Whatev, I swear she had to have tried to eat my hair!"

Riku sighed. "Sora, either you're dreaming, or you've gone completely insane! Reni's too girly to be a cannibal!"

"Looks are deceiving Riku!" Sora said pointing at his face.

"Rude to point, Sora," Riku reminded, patting the boy's head. "We should get Kairi and invite them to play with us."

Sora glared, "But they're pure evil!"

Neki chose that moment to run down the stares, see Riku, and glomp him.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKUUUUUUUU!" She squealed, hugging him around the middle.

Riku poked his Neki-belt. "Oh yeah, she's pure evil!" he whispered to Sora sarcastically while Reni made her way down the stairs with a very odd-looking French braid.

"Gah, this is hurting my head!" she whined, scratching furiously at the hairstyle. Then she got down on the ground, pressed the top of her head into the ground, and pushed herself along the ground like a dog does.

"Omigod she's the anti-Christ!" Riku sarcastically remarked quietly to Sora.

"Will you quit it?" Sora asked angrily.

Momma came down the stairs fully clothed, and beaming. "Hey babies!"

"MOM!" Sora yelled embarrassedly.

"Since Neki and Reni's clothes are in the laundry and the colors are fading, I'm going to go shopping for clothes for them!" Momma started squealing. "I get to shop for little girl's clothing! I picked out some outfits from Sora's wardrobe for you two to wear until I get back! Any particular colors you have in mind?"

"Um…Red, black…white…" Neki mused. "Guess that's it…and maybe a kitty shirt! I like the kitty!"

"Blue, gray, purple…brown…" Reni listed. "I really don't mind what you get me!"

"Okay babies! I'm off! Riku, make sure Sora doesn't burn the house down." And she left.

Sora ran to the window, opened it, and screamed, "THAT WAS ONE TIME AND ONE TIME ONLY!"

Reni and Neki stared at him, "One time and one time only?" they asked in unison, while Reni scratched her head furiously.

"Here," Neki said, untying the rubber band and weaving out the braid. Reni's hair was very wavy now.

"How about we go get the gang and we can all play on the islands!" Riku suggested.

"No!" Sora whined.

"Okay!" Reni and Neki chirped. And they ran upstairs to get dressed while Riku wrote a note telling Momma that if they were gone when she came home they were at the Island.

Later… 

"I'm wearing Sora's clothes!" Reni squealed, hugging herself in her blue and green horizontally striped long sleeved shirt and jean shorts. Neki was busy putting Reni's hair in a high ponytail.

"Yes, yes…" Neki agreed. "…now I just have to find out how to wear Riku's clothes now…" she stared down at her blue-gray "I Love Moose" tank top and long jeans. "Put my hair in a braid will ya?"

As Reni turned around and started braiding Neki's hair, Riku yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "SORA HURRY UP!"

"SORRY BUT NEKO—"

"Neki."

"—NEKI TOOK MY 'I LOVE MOOSE' SHIRT AND I WAS GOING TO WEAR IT!"

Neki and Reni started laughing so hard they almost choked on their own spit.

As soon as Sora came out in his white shirt and shorts, they left the house and walked around to get the gang. Then they all got in the little boats Wakka's dad had made for them, and sailed to the island's shore.

Neki, Wakka, and Riku jumped out and ran in the shallow water around the dock, while Reni, Selphie, Kairi, Sora, and Tidus played "Who can get on the dock the fastest, Tidus winning of course.

Selphie skipped down to the end of the dock singing some song that started, "Wishing on a dream that seems far off!"

**:gasp: Shii's song!**

Hehe, yah, I forgot to say I don't own Power Rangers or Shii's song… 

Tidus caught up with Wakka and had a wrestling match; Sora, Riku, Kairi, Neki and Reni all got together and stood at the water's edge.

"So you guys swam halfway here just to look for some muffins?" Riku asked after the two new girl explained their story.

"Yep…" Neki shrugged. "It's pretty calm water, we weren't in much danger."

"But what if you got tired?" Sora asked.

"Oh we weren't!" Reni assured. "We were on a sugar high, and the fear of Crash and Burn urged us to swim even faster!" She flashed a little peace sign.

"It's still dangerous." Kairi pointed out.

Neki sighed. "What do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Tease Sora." Kairi and Riku said in unison.

"Hey!" Sora said. Then he blinked. "You guys DO tease me all day!" he pouted and Kairi and Reni squealed. Then they stared at each other.

Then they pounced.

"OW!" Reni shrieked as Kairi pulled her ponytail. She grabbed Kairi's wrist and bit her arm.

"OWIE! STOP!" Kairi grabbed Reni's other hand and began bending her wrist back.

"HEY HEY HEY!" Reni smacked the other girl's hand out of the way, and kicked her shin.

"YEOUCH!" Kairi squeaked, and she reared her arm back, but Riku grabbed it and dragged the redhead away. Sora was dumbfounded and stared straight ahead.

Neki helped the little one up, and glared at Kairi. "YOU'RE A BEAVER! YOU ARE A BEAVER!"

Kairi gasped. "I AM SO NOT A BEAVER! YOU'RE A BEAVER!"

"YOU'RE A BEAVER WITH NO IMAGINATION!"

"I WON'T DENY NOT HAVING AN IMAGINATION, BUT I AM NOT A BEAVER!"

"YOU'RE A BEAVER!" Reni and Neki screamed.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING EACHOTHER BEAVERS!" Riku roared. "Okay, if you are going to fight then at least use some respectably good names!"

Kairi sniffed and walked away. "I'm going to play with Selphie! T.T.F.N: Ta ta for now!"

Riku and Sora shrugged. "See ya Kairi!" Reni and Neki looked at each other gleefully. It was just them and the two boys.

"Is there anything fun to do around here?" Neki asked, inching closer to Riku by the second.

"Ummm—" Sora began.

"I was talking to Riku, not you So-chan."

"I AM NOT SO-CHAN!" Sora yelled as Reni glomped him screaming, "SO-CHAN!"

"Uh, there's our secret spot…" Riku shrugged. "It's not that secret."

"Riku! That is SO secret!" Sora whined detaching himself from Reni.

Riku stared at Sora like he was crazy. "Sora, older kids go in there and start moaning and kissing a lot all the time!"

_**((A/N: If you didn't get that, think about it.))**_

Sora opened his mouth and pointed a finger, but then dropped it. "Fine…but they aren't members of the club!"

"Sora, for the last time there is no club."

"THERE'S A CLUB DARNIT!"

"Fine…" Riku came over and poked the two girls in the foreheads. "Voila, you are both now apart of the 'Random-Non-existing-Just-Making-Sora-Happy' club." He said flatly.

Reni and Neki squealed. "YAY! Let's go to the secret spot!" and the two girls followed Riku and a satisfied Sora to the secret spot.

After they ran down the dark entryway, the two girls gasped. "Wow! This is so neat!" Neki said in awe.

Riku picked up a slightly sharp rock. "Here, we can draw on the walls with these." And he and Sora both found empty spaces of wall or rock and began to draw. Reni and Neki found two sharp rocks and found a blank rock to decorate.

"Hmmm…I wonder what we're doing tomorrow…" Reni mused, drawing a picture of a rabbit. She made it white and gave it a pocket watch and glasses.

Neki leaned over and saw the rabbit and giggled. "I dunno…" she finished the tail of a striped cat with a really big smile standing on its head. She looked up and saw a weird door . "Hey, what's that?"

Riku, Sora, and Reni all looked at it.

"Oh, that's always been there." Sora said. "We can't open it so don't even try."

"Okee!" Reni chirped standing up and running off to a new canvass to draw on.

About three hours later, all of the children were playing Hide and Go Seek tag with the lazy paupu tree as the base.

"Okay! I'll be it!" Neki yelled jumping up and down, and she went into the little sea-side shack to count. After counting to Fifty, she crept out.

"Hrmm, where is everyone?" Neki mused softly. She saw the secret spot entrance and snapped her fingers. "I bet someone's in there!" She ran over there, and entered the cave.

Neki walked down the winding hall into the main cave. Once she was inside, she searched around and concluded that there was no one in there. As she was walking out from behind a rock, she spotted the Door again. Sure Sora said that no one could get it open, but she thought she'd try…

She dug her fingernails into the crevasse between the wood and the stone, and pulled. She pulled even harder, and it budged only about an inch. Grr, she couldn't see inside yet. She pulled even harder and it moved about three inches. Peeking inside she saw a lot of black…just black. That was it. Some looked like it was moving, but she thought it was her eyes playing tricks on her.

Deciding to wait until she found everyone to tell them, she turned around, but in the process she tripped sideways, and landed on the door, shutting it.

"Oh shoot!" Neki cursed. She shrugged. For now, she would continue the game of Hide and Go Seek Tag. She stood up and ran out of the cave, and off to find everyone. However, in the efforts of finding everyone, she forgot about the door entirely, and came back to Sora's house at three in the afternoon.

_**End Chapter 2**_

_Okay, there's my chapter._

**…**

_**:sigh: **I'm sorry I have commitment issues, kay? This is new for me, gimme a break!_

**:sigh: Fine…Truce…**

_Oh yeah, I don't own Power Rangers or Shii's song. _

**Do I ever open the door again?**

_That depends on when you write the chappie:D _

**lol okki!**

Next Authoress to write: Light of Heaven! 8D **:cheers:**

And for now… READ AND REVIEW! I'm thirsty as hell 


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts: Before the Door

A Light in the Rain production

Neki © Light of Heaven and Kitty Fetish

Reni Concept © Kitty Fetish

Reni © Black Rainy

Kingdom Hearts Characters and Concept © Square Enix and Disney

Final Fantasy Characters © Square Enix

All rights reserved.

**I HAVE RETURNED! –evil laugh-**

_What are you doing?_

**Nothing…**

_Right. Anyway, get on with it._

**Right. So I'm here with the third chapter, and our Joint Account Counseling is going well.**

_-nods-_

**This chapter will be longer than my last one hopefully…I'm typing this up instead of Funny Lookin' Stalker…So yeah…-nervous laugh-**

**We have some awesome ideas for this chapter so let's get rolling!**

Chapter 2

"What are you doing?" Neki asked Beaver. It had been a few days since they swam half way and rode turtles halfway to the little island and met Riku, Sora, and Beaver. Her real name was Kairi, but Neki didn't like it, so she called her beaver.

"I'm making a lucky charm for Sora," she replied.

"Sure is ugly!" Reni snickered as she came up behind Neki to stare at the thing in Beaver's hands. Beaver sighed and put it in a bag she had brought with her. Neki rolled her eyes and left.

"Boring!" she yawned. On her way up to the secret place, which she had made her base, she saw Riku sitting on the paopu tree _alone_, "It's my man!" She squealed and made her way up to him.

Riku sighed and thought about the two girls, one of which crouching behind him, and wondered what he was going to do about them. Neki leaped onto his back making him fall off the branch and into the water.

Coming up for air, he spit out the water that had got in his mouth and glared at Neki, "What!" she asked with open arms. Riku rolled his eyes and swam over to her, picked her up over his shoulder and carried her to the beach, "I WANNA GO DOWN!" she screamed and pounded her fists into his back to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Okay," he said and dropped her onto the beach. She crossed her legs and arms and glared at him.

"Not like that!" she huffed, "Monster."

"Yup! And this monster is going to eat you!" he yelled and lunged for her arm. Neki let out a scream and ran for the secret place. Riku chased after her, and him being much faster, tackled her into the little pool thing that was there.

"Rikuuu!" she whined and shook herself off like a cat. Riku rolled onto his back and held his stomach as he laughed at her.

"I want a serious conversation with you," he said after he had stopped laughing.

"You have five minutes while I'm still mad. Go."

"How long will you be staying here?"

"You want me to leave?"

"No just wondering."

"Until we've tried every muffin on this world."

"Why do you search for the best muffin ever?"

"Sorry! Five minutes are over." She squealed and skipped off to go duck Sora, who was fishing for Reni.

"What about this—AH!"

Reni laughed as she watched Neki leap from the water and duck Sora.

"RAPE!" he screamed.

"YOU CAN'T RAPE THE WILLING!" She screamed back.

Reni just laughed.

Riku rolled his eyes.

Beaver was leaving the insanity.

Riku went with her.

Neki wanted a cookie.

"Chocolate chip kind?" Reni asked her.

"Double chocolate chip kind."

"Oh me too!"

"Let's ask Momma if she'll make us some!" Neki yipped. Reni jumped up from the sand and Neki ran through the water, "Sora we're borrowing your boat!"

"BUT THEN I CAN'T GET HOME!"

Neki paused halfway to the dock, "…"

"Neki?"

"RUN FASTER!" she screamed and bolted for the boat.

"EVIIIL!" Sora shouted, "RIKU SHE'S EVIL!" he shouted again, but Riku was too far away to hear.

"Try another time!" she yelled when she was in the boat. It was then Sora decided to get smart and start swimming for the boat.

"AHH!" Reni screamed and they both started to paddle faster until Sora was left in the dust.

"Let's go get those cookies!"

A half an hour later, Sora finally made it home. He was soaking wet, and hungry. Too bad for him all the cookies were gone.

"Mom! I need a towel!"

"Why?" she asked and came into the living room, "Oh Sora! What happened?" He pointed at Neki and Reni, who were in his boxers even though they had their own pajamas, eating the last of the cookies.

"She took it and left me at the island!"

"Did not!" she defended.

"Did too!"

"Where's your proof?"

"I'M WET!"

"So? I was wet when I came home."

"She was, Sora." Momma said soothingly when she came back with a towel and started to take his shirt off.

"WOOO!" Reni screamed and jumped on the couch waving a cookie, "TAKE IT ALL OFF!" Momma just laughed and dried his chest off. When she tried to take his shorts off he screamed.

"MOM! There are girls in the room!" Momma rolled her eyes and took his hands to take him up into his room.

"I'll be right back girls."

"Okay!" Neki piped.

"Awwweee…" Reni whined, "I wanted to see nekkid Sora!" Neki got an evil look on her face, "I like that look."

"Well, who says we can't?" Reni mirrored the evil looked and followed Neki as she crept up the stairs to Sora's room. Luckily for them, the door was open enough for Reni to see his butt.

Unluckily for Neki, Reni passed out and she had to drag her down the stairs.

When Sora and Momma came back down, Reni had waken up, and Sora was wearing a once piece pajama suit with a bunny hat and a sour look on his face.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE SO-CHAN!" Neki squealed. Momma screamed in delight.

"So-chan! That is so cute!" she squealed and clapped her hands. Neki grinned at Sora who glared back. Reni tried to suppress the urge to glomp him and ultimately…

"GET OFF ME!"

…failed.

Sora wiped some imaginary dirt of his blue pajamas and sighed, "I'm going to bed." He said and walking over to the couch, pushed Neki off, and snuggled under the blankets.

"I have some pajamas for you girls too!" Momma squealed and produced a pinkish red pajama suit in one hand and a light purple one in the other. Neki screamed and lunged for the one she assumed to be hers.

"YAY!" She squeaked and ran up to Sora's room to change. Reni grabbed the purple one and sped off to the bathroom. When they came back, Momma placed a matching cat hat on Neki, and a purple bunny hat on Reni.

Reni petted her hat before the look you get when you have an idea comes to mind. She then jumped on top of Sora and screamed, "WE'RE LOVE BUNNIES!"

Sora tried to get her off of him, but she linked her arms around his stomach in a dead lock and wouldn't let go even though the hug was cutting off his circulation, "Can't…Feel…Legs…!" he managed to get out before frantically trying to get her to let go, "GET OFF!"

"Sora! Be nice!" Momma scolded the boy.

"Yes Mommy."

"HE SAYS MOMMY!" Neki screamed and doubled over in laughter. Momma laughed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes he says mommy. Now up off to bed, both of you."

"Yes Momma," The two girls chorus and ran upstairs to get into the bed and prepare themselves for story time. Momma giggled and gave Sora a hug and a kiss goodnight, before going into the kitchen long enough to get another plate of double chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of warm milk of a tray.

"Night Sora."

"Night Mom," he said back looking longingly at the cookies.

"Hey babies!" Momma whispered as she entered the room. Two heads perked up from the pillow with grins on their faces.

"Hey Momma!" Reni had taken off her bunny hat, but Neki still had hers on.

"Story time?" Reni asked.

"Coookiiieeesss…" Neki drooled over the plate of cookies, but instinctively grabbed the warm milk first, before snatching herself three cookies.

"Yes, it's time for your bedtime story!" Momma said and gave Reni a kiss on the forehead, "But you have to brush your teeth again." She directed the last comment at Neki who had gone for more cookies.

"Yes ma'am!" Neki saluted with pursed lips before munching on her seventh cookie. Momma laughed at Neki and wiped a few crumbs off her face. Neki grinned up at her, "How about that story?"

Reni brightened up, "Oh! I want to tell a story!" she squealed energetically.

"Alright, you can tell the story tonight," smiled Momma happily. Reni sat up straight and took a drink of her warm milk.

"Once upon a time—"

"We've heard this one already!" Neki whined. Reni shook her head wildly.

"It's different this time!" she stated with wide eyes. Neki shrugged and nibbled on her cookie. Reni took that as her cue to continue, "Once upon a time there were two girls. These two girls had the most smartest taste buds in their kingdom. So the king and queen asked these two girls what their favorite food was. Hands down, they said it was muffins. The queen then asked who made the best muffins. To that the girls had no answer."

Neki perked up at the mention of muffins, and put her cookie and glass of milk down to listen.

"So the king gave them some munny so they could travel across the world in search of the best muffin ever! They traveled everywhere, but they had no luck, so the king and queen gave them a ship so they could travel to the other kingdoms and search for the best muffin ever. They traveled to a small village that was said to have delicious muffins and biscuits. But they weren't the best ever, so the girls had to continue their voyage. To this day, they haven't found the best muffin, but it is said that they are still searching for it."

Reni sighed and snuggled under the covers, "The end."

"I remember that town…" Neki murmured as she started to drift off to sleep, "Turkey good muffins…" Momma smiled and kissed both girls' foreheads before taking the tray back down into the kitchen.

She stopped under the doorframe and smiled, "Good night my darlings."

_DREAM: Neki_

"_What are you afraid of?" a voice asked her._

"_Huh?"_

"_What are you afraid of?" it asked again. She spun around trying to find the voice, but in doing so fell into the water. She came up for air, and spit out the water that had gotten in her mouth._

"_HELLO?"_

"_The dark?" the voice asked. It was a male's voice, and it sort of sounded like Riku. Suddenly the lights went out, and Neki's first reaction was to scream, but no sound came out._

"_Being alone?" the light returned, and at the edge of the sea, she saw all her new friends. She waved, but they didn't wave back._

"_Some one forgot their manners." She huffed, and swam for them, but every time she got closer, one of them disappeared until none were left by the time she got to them, "The chocolate?"_

"_Are you afraid of—"_

"_My foot going so far up your donkey It'll take surgery to get it out?" Neki interrupted._

_The voice coughed nervously._

"_Or how about me suffocating you with bacon?" she said waving some strips of bacon around._

"_Where did you get bacon?" it asked skeptically. Yeah, that was Riku's voice. But why was her mind making Riku some creepy voice that was asking her stupid questions?_

"_That's NYOB!" She laughed manically and ran in circles in the sand._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Working out my glutes!" She heard a smacking sound and assumed Voice was smacking his forehead, "Something the matter?"_

"_You're an idiot."_

"_And you sound like my Riku."_

"_I give up."_

_Then the lights went out again and these little black fuzzy things came out of the ground._

"_AHHHHH!"_

"NEKI!" a voice shouted.

Neki snapped open her eyes to see Sora at her bedside holding her hand.

"Sora?" she asked groggily. He nodded, "YOU CARE!"

"Shhh!" he hissed and pointed to Reni who was still sleeping, "Come on." He whispered and started for the stairs. She followed obediently behind him.

When they were downstairs, she jumped onto the couch and snuggled under his Power Rangers blanket. Sora rolled his eyes and sat down next to her, "So what happened?"

"Had a nightmare."

"About what?" Neki paused to try and remember her freaky dream.

"I don't 'member," she said finally, "But I was going to suffocate someone with bacon I 'member that!" she smiled at the mention of her favorite meat.

Sora sighed and turned the television on, making sure to turn the sound down low, "Wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure!" Neki grinned, "One question though."

"What?"

"Why were you holding my hand!" she stuck her tongue out and Sora scratched his ear which was turning bright red.

"You tried to hit me…" was his lame explanation.

She believed it though, "Oh! Sorry." She cocked her head to the side and smiled sheepishly. Sora rolled his eyes and flipped through the channels until he found the cartoons.

_DREAM: Reni!_

"_Oh Reni! I do believe I've fallen." A British sounding Sora exclaimed._

"_But you're sitting down!" A British Reni stated rather confused. British Sora took her hand._

"_No my dear, I've fallen for you." Her free hand went to her chest and she gasped._

"_Oh Sora!" British Reni sighed and hugged him._

"_I do say it's a lovely day for a walk" British Neki smiled at British Riku._

"_Agreed," British Riku smiled back and extended his arm, which she gracefully took._

"_Miss Reni, a question if you will." British Neki asked politely. British Reni nodded, so British Neki continued, "WHY THE HELL ARE WE APPLING BRITISH?" Or maybe it was regular Neki._

"_British people are cool!" Reni defended._

"_I'm in WHAT with you?" Sora screeched._

"_Since when have we agreed?" Riku asked Neki._

"_We agreed that I was unofficially chronically insane."_

"_Oh yeah!"_

"_We are forgetting that Reni is in love with me!"_

"_Well duh! You think he'd get it after she jumped on him and called them 'Love Bunnies' but nooo."_

"_Do I want to know?"_

"_Probably not."_

"AHH!"

"Reni?"

"Neki! It was horrible! We were all talking British and Sora said he loved me, then you…YOU! YOU RUINED THE BEST. DREAM. EVER!" Before Neki could blink, Reni had lunged off the bed and onto the floor. Or more precisely, on top of Neki, where she then proceeded to bang the poor girls head on the ground.

"What—OW! Do you—OW! Think—OW! YOU'RE DOING!" Neki bellowed and threw the younger girl off her, "It was just a dream for pete's sake!"

"Who's Pete? Some one I should know about?" A voice asked from the door.

"RIKU!" Neki squealed and glomp his waist again.

"Well look at that Riku! You found your Neki belt!"

"It seems I did." Riku drawled sarcastically. Reni looked from Riku over at Sora.

"SORA!" she squealed and glomp his waist as well.

"And it seems you've bought yourself a lovely looking Reni belt."

"…"

"Sora?"

"Can we take it back?"

End

**Ph34r t3h r3turn 0f t3h n3k1 83l7! –3v1l l4ugh-**

_Translation for all you non l33t speakers: fear the return of the Neki belt –evil laugh-_

**BOOHAHA!**

_Yeesss…..Well I think me and Riku are going to cart Light back to the crazy house. Sora will take over from here._

_Hi. This is Sora. And uh…I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! –runs in circle laughing crazily-_

_**Crap! We grabbed the wrong person!**_

**RIKU! –glomps him-**

_**Oh good tuna…Rainy! Get Sora!**_

_Right! –chases after Sora-_

_YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE COPPERS!_

_I'M NOT A COP!_

_**I'm surrounded by idiots…**_

**I'm offended by that! I prefer the term freak.**

_**Will do…**_

**Well my chapter is over. I have to go run from the big guys with the needles. Me and Sora will run away to Cancun, get some margaritas, and swim to the Bermuda triangle. Kids don't try this at home.**

_LIGHT LET'S GO! –is in get away car-_

**SEE YA SUCKERS!**

_**I'll give 'em to the free way.**_

_I give 'em to the tree._

_-crashes car into nearby tree-_

_**Dammit –hands Rainy 20 bucks-**_

**RUN FOR THE BORDER! –starts running for Mexico-**

_I'm going to work on my chapter now…_

_**Bye.**_

_Bye…_

_COME BACK HERE LITTLE GIRL! –chases after burly man with brass knuckles-_

_**Crap. SORA THAT'S NOT A LITTLE GIRL! –chases after Sora-**_

This just in, Light only made it to the end of the street before she was caught by the big men with needles. She is currently in her fluffy white room with her pretty coat on. Riku end up beating the burly man with the brass knuckles up after the big burly man with brass knuckles beat Sora up. We don't know if he'll make it.

In other news: I HAVE HOT COCO!

Next chapters authoress: Black Rainy!

You have been warned.

The Real End.


	4. Chapter 4

Kingdom Hearts: Before the Door

A Light in the Rain production

Neki © Light of Heaven and Kitty Fetish

Reni Concept © Kitty Fetish

Reni © Black Rainy

Kingdom Hearts Characters and Concept © Square Enix and Disney

Final Fantasy Characters © Square Enix

All rights reserved.

_Ahhhhhhhhhh, nothing like good random fun to start off the day huh?_

**Why yes! Even to end it too!**

_And then in the afternoon just for fun!_

**Then at night for those little Owlings of ours!**

………

**What?**

We only have one fan and that's my sister… 

…**dang…**

LET US ALERT OUR KH FRIENDS! 

**UP UP AND AWAY:flies off:**

…_meanwhile, I'll just write this…_

Warning: Sora and Riku's mom act like Rainy and Light… 

STARTCHAPPIESTARTCHAPPIESTARTCHAPPIESTARTCHAPPIESTARTCHAPPIE

Before The Door

Chapter 4

About four years had passed since the girls arrived, and everyone grew accustomed to their spontaneous random crazy fun and learned to play along. However, Reni and Neki have stopped living in the same household only two weeks after they arrived.

Flashback:

_Riku's mother and Momma were sitting on the couch in Riku's living room, discussing the two girls that suddenly appeared. Reni and Neki didn't like Kairi, so they couldn't go and live with the Mayor and Kairi. They had to live somewhere else where problems couldn't occur. But they were too much of a burden on Momma_

"_I can't handle three children! Especially two hyperactive ones!" Momma moaned to Riku's mother pitifully. "Not to mention the girls eat so much! I can't financially take care of them!"_

"_Relax, Sumiko," For that's what Momma's real name was. Riku's mom continued, "I can take one of them…which would you want me to take?" _

"Oh! Ryoko! Thank you!" Sumiko exclaimed, hugging her friend thankfully. Then she stopped to think. "What if we tried a little Match-making?"

"_You mean…?"_

"_Well," Sumiko pondered. "Reni seems to like Sora, and Neki seems to like Riku…Riku and Sora are at the age where girls are icky, so they don't like them, but oh well…"_

"_You mean you want me to take Reni so she can possibly hook up with Sora later on in life, and you'll keep Neki so she can possibly hook up with Riku later in on in life?" Ryoko asked, crossing her legs._

"_Yes! What do you think?" _

"_I think…"_

"_Yes!"_

"…_that…"_

"_Yes, yes!"_

_Ryoko got a silly grin, "THAT A PERFECT IDEA!" and they both started scheming._

End Flashback:

So four years later, 9 year old Reni was living with her older brother Riku in the Makoto household.

_**((A/N: Yes…I give them all really crappy names…please don't kill me…don't worry, Sora's a Hikari! Remember that!))**_

And Neki was living in the Hikari household torturing—ahem, I mean, LOVING—her new little brother, Sora.

Another Flashback! 8D

"_LITTLE! Oh come on! Why couldn't you have picked Reni!" Sora had complained after the decision was made. "I can take her torture! But…THAT!" he pointed at Neki. "THAT THING IS PURE EVIL!"_

_Neki had began to fake cry. "M-momma! So-chan's being mean to m-me!" She even managed to get a little tear to roll down her cheek pathetically. Momma had hugged Neki and said to Sora:_

"_I have my plans!" and with that, began to make dinner._

_- - -_

_However, Reni was playing with her brother by:_

"_Hi Riku."_

"_Hi Reni."_

"…_hi Riku."_

"_Don't start this again."_

"_But I'm bored."_

"_Count to one hundred."_

_Reni blinked and counted to one hundred. When she finished, Riku said. _

"_Betcha can't do it again."_

_Reni stomped off screaming about how numbers and monkeys were_ evil.

End Flashback:

So now in present time…

"SORA!"

"WHAT!"

"WHERE THE HECK IS MY TOOTHBRUSH!"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW!"

"'CAUSE YOU'RE MY LIL' BRO YOU SHOULD KNOW!"

"BUT I DON'T!"

"HEY!" Momma screamed. "Don't yell at each other when you're only 3 feet away from each other!" She whapped them both upside the head. "Go outside and play. I know Reni's driving Riku crazy." Then she proceeded to walk upstairs to her room.

The ten year old Neki and nine year old Sora sighed and glared at each other. Then they trudged out of the house.

"Let's go get everyone else." Neki said.

"Alright." Sora agreed and they walked over to Riku and Reni's house.

After they knocked on the door, there was a loud scream of, "ME GET IT! ME ME ME ME MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" then, "NO ONE'S STOPPING YOU!" Then the door swung open to see a very hyper Reni and a non-chalant Riku a few feet behind her.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Neki!" Reni chirped. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Sora!"

"Hey guys," Riku greeted, and Neki glomped him.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" she squealed, meanwhile, Reni gave Sora a good morning hug.

"Neeeeeeeekiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…" Riku replied tonelessly with much silent sarcasm. "Did you guys want to play?"

"Yeah!" Sora said. "Now we need to get Kairi!"

"You mean Beaver?" Reni asked. She didn't mean it in sour feelings. In fact, Neki, Reni, and Kairi had all made up. Kairi and Reni had agreed that they both like Sora, and were currently starting a fan-club.

"I'll go over and get her." Sora stated, and with a wave he ran off to Kairi's house.

Riku stared at them. "Why do you guys call her Beaver anyways?"

Neki and Reni looked at eachother. "We dunno…she has buck teeth…" Indeed, over the years Kairi had developed buck teeth.

"Okay, can't argue with that." He untied himself from Neki's arms, and the three started walking towards Kairi's house.

Before they could walk that far, Sora and Kairi came running down the road.

"KAIRI HAS BRACES!" Sora screamed while running, and Kairi smiled big to show off her new braces. "AREN'T THEY COOL!" they stopped in front of their other friends.

"Really!" Neki squealed.

"Show us again!" Reni ordered smiling.

"Okay!" Kairi smiled really big again, and the other two girls marveled at her purple bands.

_**((A/N: I know y'all prolly know this already, but the colored part of the braces are called bands. And don't flame me for telling ya! (that happened once)))**_

Riku sighed, "Can we just get to the Island, now?"

"Okay Riku-kun!" Neki cooed, hugging him. And the five children ran off to the beach.

Five minutes later:

"LAND HO!" Neki screamed as her and Riku's boat hit the beach. Kairi, Sora, and Reni followed suit, and they all jumped out and ran to the island with the lazy paupu tree.

When they reached the tree, Kairi beamed. "You guys can't call me Beaver anymore!" she danced a little.

"Whoever said we were going to stop?"

Kairi's smile faded. "Dang!" she sat down and pouted.

Riku chuckled. "Hey, have any of you ever thought of what's going to happen to us in the future?"

"What makes you ask?" Sora asked, staring at Riku as if he was weird.

"Because Kairi's braces, plus two years, means Kairi with straight teeth so when she's eleven she'll have perfect teeth, and then it branched from that." Riku explained.

"Yeah! How could you not see that?" Neki asked Sora sharply.

"I just couldn't okay?" Sora defended. "Besides, someone says Doorknob and you think Pluto!"

"I have my reasons!"

"Even I get that!" Reni said.

"How?" Sora asked.

"'Cause licking doorknobs is illegal on other planets."

There was a pause of silence.

"SHE'S A GENIUS!" Neki squealed and glomped the younger girl. And everyone started laughing at that.

"But seriously, what are we going to be like in the future?" Riku asked again.

There was a slight pause where everyone thought about the possibilities.

"Well…we're all going to get married…" Kairi suggested. "…We'll have children…and other stuff…"

"Gah, don't make us think that far ahead!" Sora whined, and he picked up his wooden sword that he had tucked into his little belt before they left. "Let's just play!"

Riku jumped down and got his wooden sword out too. "Alright!"

Neki, Reni, and Kairi all rolled their eyes, and skipped off to go do something fun.

"Hey, let's go swimming in the little pond!" Kairi said, pointing at the pond next to the secret place. And so the girls ran over and jumped in, talking animatedly.

"I wonder who I'm going to marry!" Kairi sighed. "I hope it's Sora!"

"I hope I marry Sora too!" Reni giggled. Then she stopped, "Wait a sec, how can he marry both of us?"

"I dunno…we'll let him decide I guess!" Kairi chirped.

"I hope I'll marry Riku!"

"Ja, we know!" Reni glomped her older friend.

"Ooh! Let's play truth or dare!" Kairi squealed.

"YESS YESS!" Neki agreed hyperly. They sat in a triangle in the water.

"I'll go first." Kairi stated. "Reni, truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay," Kairi thought for a while. "What are you most afraid of?"

"Uhhh…" Reni stared slack-jawed for a moment. "I dunno…I do remember one night when I turned the lights off I started screaming instantly and I don't know why…"

They stared at her.

"Okay…Reni's afraid of light switches…" Neki concluded. "You ask now, Reni."

"Ummm….Neki!" Reni chirped. "Truth or dare?"

"DARE ME BABY!"

"I dare you to run around Riku singing the Song that Never Ends, then climb the lazy paupu, beat your little monkey chest, and then jump into the water!"

Neki stared at her. "That's the best you can come with?"

"For the moment."

Neki sighed, "I thought I taught you well…" she stood up, and ran to Riku.

"Hey Neki!" Riku panted as he dodged Sora's sword. "Whassup?"

Neki took a deep breath, and started running around him. "THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER EEEEEEEENDS! YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIEEEEEEEEEEENDS! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE!" then she jumped on the lazy paupu, and jumped off.

Riku and Sora looked at the spot where she jumped off.

"I don't wanna know." Riku said slowly.

"Same here…" Sora agreed, and they continued the fight.

When Neki returned to the pond, it was her turn…if she could get Reni and Kairi to stop laughing like maniacs.

When they were done, Neki said, "Okay, Kairi, truth or dare?"

"Ummm…Dare…"

"I dare you to go and kiss Sora on the lips!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaat!" Reni whined.

Kairi blushed a blinked. "Um, okay…" she stood up and began to walk to Sora and Riku.

Reni turned to Neki with hurt. "Why did you go and do that?"

Neki rolled her eyes. "Chillax Reni! Sora won't let her!"

"Oh okay…" Then the two girls turned to see Kairi, Riku, and Sora talking. Then suddenly, Kairi went over to Sora and gave him a small kiss in which Reni started strangling Neki ferociously.

"GAH! (choke) STOP! (choke) AIR! AIR! (CHOKE) DIDN'T! (choke) MEAN IT! (CHOKE CHOKE CHOKE)" Neki gasped trying to pry Reni's fingers away from her neck.

Reni however, did not let go. "YOU SAID HE WOULDN'T LET HER!"

Neki grabbed Reni's wrists and pulled them away. "I didn't know he would!"

"But he did!" Reni wailed.

"I didn't know!" and she pet Reni on the head. "Don't worry…I'll get you a pair of his boxers tomorrow…"

Reni sniffed. "Really?"

"Really really." Neki answered while Kairi came back into the pond, smiling goofily.

"Um…my turn again…" Kairi began.

"Let's grab Riku and Sora and go home, huh?" Neki suggested.

Kairi blinked. "But we've only been here for thirty minutes!"

"We want air conditioning…"

"Okay! We'll do makeovers then." And the three girls stood up.

"HEY! Riku! So-chan!" Neki screamed. "LET'S GO HOME!"

"WHAAAAAAAT!" Sora screamed back. "WE'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR HALF AN HOUR!"

Riku sighed, "Let's just go, Sora."

Sora pouted. "You're only doing what she says cuz you like her!"

Riku blushed madly. "I do not!"

"Yeah right." Sora rolled his eyes, jumped down from the paupu, and ran off to the docks.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Riku followed him, and they all sat themselves in a boat and headed home.

_**ENDCHAPPIEENDCHAPPIEENDCHAPPIEENDCHAPPIEENDCHAPPIEENDCHAPPIE**_

_Ahhhhhhh, little Riku likes little Neki!_

**I LOVE YOU:glomp:**

_XD Yes yes, I know I'm good…_

**:Ahem: Oh and we'd like a few more readers…**

_Yeah…it's just my sis at the moment…so…yah…I'm going to alert everyone on my friends list…_

**Alright! And this has been the 4th chappie of Before the Door!**

Next authoress to Write: Light of Heaven

PH33R 73H S0N6 7H47 N3V4H 3NDS!

(trans: Fear the song that nevah ends!)


	5. Chapter 5

Kingdom Hearts: Before the Door

A Light in the Rain production

Neki © Light of Heaven and Kitty Fetish

Reni Concept © Kitty Fetish

Reni © Black Rainy

Kingdom Hearts Characters and Concept © Square Enix and Disney

Final Fantasy Characters © Square Enix

All rights reserved.

**Light of Heaven in da hoose!**

_Hoose?_

**Cha bro!**

_Are you okay?_

**I'm gellin' like a fellin'!**

_**Take that as a no.**_

_Riku! What's wrong?_

_**Kitty and Light got in a fight and Kitty threw Light up against the wall…**_

_Oo Remind me to never piss Kitty off._

_**Yeah. Anyway, she isn't in her right mind.**_

_Guess that means the chapter will be good! –smile-_

_**Have you no morals?**_

**I KILL PIE! –smashes watermelon-**

_I'm scared…_

_**As we should be…**_

**LET'S START THE SHOW!**

_**Ironic how well put that is…**_

Chapter 5

"Yo! Beaver!"

"Oh! Hey Neki!" Beaver, aka Kairi, called back.

"You seen that dork brother of mine?" Neki asked the red head. Said girl shook her head.

"Nope! Last time I saw him he was playing swords with Tidus."

"Well we need to get home, and if he ditched me here, it'll be his funeral," Neki growled.

"You can always catch a ride with Reni, Riku, or me." Kairi said and rolled her eyes when Neki started drooling at the name of her crush, "Babe, you're drooling."

"Oh! Eraser!" Neki shrieked and wiped at her mouth. Kairi laughed and got up from the sand.

"Let's check the so called secret place." Kairi suggested and took Neki's hand, "Shall we?"

"We shall!" Neki responded and started skipping with Kairi to the secret place.

"Sora? You in here?" Kairi called into the darkness. Neki looked at Kairi then back at the entrance, "You goin' in?"

"Yeah." Neki giggled, "How else we gunna find 'im?"

"Too true," Kairi giggled as well and followed Neki in, "You see him?"

"Yeah," Neki said, her voice rough.

"Neki what's up?" Kairi said and tried to peer over the blonde's shoulder.

"Snoggin'! SORA AND RENI ARE SNOGGIN'!" She shrieked and caused a 'snoggin' couple to break apart blushing, "I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Tell me about it," Kairi grimaced bent over and holding her stomach and mouth.

"What's all the commotion about?" Riku's voice shouted from the mouth of the cave.

"THEY WERE SNOGGIN'! Neki called back.

"Who were?" Riku questioned as he came upon a still crouching Kairi and a green around the gills Neki.

"They were!" Neki cried with wide eyes and flung herself into Riku's chest for protection from the sight.

"Sora and Reni? I thought Sora hated girls."

"SHE MADE ME DO IT!" Sora shouted, finally defending himself.

"But you sure didn't stop me." Reni commented turning herself away from the frightened brunette.

"ARGH! You make me sick you evil evil girl!" He cried and stood up, running past the group of sickened people and outside.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE GOING HOME SORA! I'LL WHIP YOU!" Neki yelled to him.

"You can ride with me. Reni can ride in Kairi's boat with her." Riku explained, still holding onto her. Neki thought a moment about the proposition.

"SORA GO HOME!" Neki shouted again to him, but this time she was blushing profusely. Riku was as well, since he was _still _ holding Neki. The two separated, and exited, Kairi and Reni following behind.

"Sora is gone, so I'm heading home," Kairi said to the pair, "Ready to go Reni?"

"Ready to go," Reni repeated with a nod, "See ya when you get home Riku."

"Chat ya later Reni," Neki waved. Reni returned the gesture and ran to catch up with Kairi, who was waiting in her boat.

"I guess that just leaves us then, huh?" Riku blushed.

"Wanna just head home…?" Neki blushed as well. Riku nodded, and got up enough strength to take her hand in his and lead her to the boat.

Up ahead, Reni and Kairi watch sadly as Riku's boat gained on theirs, "Plan 'Get Neki and Riku to go out' was a failure…" Kairi grimaced.

"Maybe so, but plan 'Trick Kairi with a crack pot plan so I can snog Sora' was a success!"

"…"

"Kairi?"

"I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!"

-----

"A duck?"

Neki nodded her head, "Yes a duck."

Reni crossed her arms, "But how can Sora be a duck?"

"It simple really."

Kairi furrowed her brow, "Oh?"

"It's an expression." Neki stated simply with a smug grin.

"An expression?" Riku asked her from the doorway of Reni's room.

"RIKU!" Reni screeched and picked up a pillow to throw at him. Neki lunged herself at Reni, tackling the girl onto her bed.

"NO HE'S GOT FOOD!" She cried. Reni looked at her brother again to see that he did in fact have a tray with some snacks for them.

"FOOD!" Reni squealed and wriggled out from under the older blonde to get the tray from Riku, "Thanks!" Setting the tray down in between Kairi, Neki, and herself, she took up the pillow again, "Now can I?" she asked looking back and Neki.

"Go ahead!" she said and popped a potato chip into her mouth. Reni nodded and turned her attention back to Riku.

"I thought I told you not to come in my room…"

"Mom told me to!" Riku defended and backed slowly out into the hallway. Reni walked forward slowly, swinging the pillow dangerously.

"Don't blame your ignorance on Mother..." Reni continued. Riku looked down the hallway at the kitchen, the safety zone since their mom was there, "Don't you even—"

"MOOOOOOM!" Riku cried and bolted for the kitchen "Mom! Mom! Mom! Reni is trying to beat me with a pillow 'cause I took snacks in her room!"

"Reni, don't hit your brother! I told him to!" the older woman sighed, "Really now, you used to sleep with Riku when you were younger! What happened?" she asked herself shaking her head.

"We grew up…" Riku stated.

"I'm going back into my room and Riku better not come in or I'll be your only child." Reni glared at her brother and ran back into her room.

"So that's why Sora is a duck…" Kairi thoughtfully nodded.

"YOU TOLD HER WITHOUT ME?"

"Well all it means is I'm calling Sora gay."

"…"

"Reni?" Neki asked.

"That's it?" the younger blonde whined, "We already know that! Geeze…"

"Did you know he's gay with Riku?"

"…"

"Reni?" Kairi questioned the younger girl's serious expression.

"REALLY?" Reni blurted out in the manner of a high-pitched squeal. Neki nodded while Kairi and a spying Riku ran for tissue for their bloodied ears.

-----

"I just remembered something…"

Reni looked over from her bed at the perplexed Neki, "Yeah, what?"

"I forgot my toothbrush…" Neki groaned. She was a dental hygiene fanatic.

_You are not._

**-nodnod- I am now! I have to at least whiten my teeth one shade before I get my braces…**

_Oh…_

"Can't you just go back home and get it?" asked Kairi from her magazine that she was reading.

"The doors are locked."

"Don't you have your keys?" inquired Reni, who lay on her stomach. Neki shook her head.

"I lost 'em again." Reni laughed at the older blonde.

"Dork." Kairi joked.

"AM NOT THOSE THINGS ARE HUGE!" Neki defended.

"So you're saying you're short?" Reni replied. Neki's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"I'll just sneak in threw a window or something…"

"You break into your house?" Kairi asked bewildered.

"On many occasions," Neki nodded with a yawn. Standing up, she slipped her jacket on, and put on a pair of sweats, since she was wearing boxers. Grabbing her shoes she stopped at the door, "I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

"Bye!" Both girls chorused to their friend. Neki silently shut the door and started for the living room.

"You really think she'll break in without anyone noticing?" questioned Kairi.

"When we were still living with Sora, we went downstairs and bit Sora's hair to see if it was a muffin. He didn't wake up."

"Well that's Sora, what about her mom?" Kairi asked.

"A few days later, we played tag in the hallway with Sora in the middle of the night. Half the time we were screaming and running past Momma's room. She never woke up."

"Really?"

"She'll be fine," Reni nodded and went back to daydreaming in her warm bed.

-----

As Neki approached her house, she readjusted her sweats, and zipped her jacket up the rest of the way, "Let's go," she whispered to herself and walked around towards the backyard, where her window was.

Grabbing their stool on the way to her window, she placed it sturdily in front of the part with no screen, "Crap! Forgot the screwdriver," she hopped off the stool and ran towards the shed, where her dad kept all his tools. Neki opened a few drawers until she found the flat tip screwdriver she usually used, then headed back to the stool.

She pried off the screen and slid her window open, then climbed in through the window very carefully, so she wouldn't wake her father. Landing softly on her bed, she let out a sigh, "So far so good," Neki whispered.

"BUGLAR!" A voice screamed. Sora's.

"ERASER!" Neki squeaked, "You've got to be kidding me!" she hissed as she dived into her closet. Damn that acute hearing of his.

"Sora what's the matter?"

"Honey is everything alright?"

And damn his loud voice while she was at it.

-----

"Hey Kairi…" Reni sat up and prodded the half asleep girl.

"What?" Kairi mumbled back.

"What time is it?"

Kairi sat up and looked at Reni's clock, which her body was obscuring from Reni's view, "Three twenty-five, why?"

"Neki left sixteen minutes ago. She's late." Reni sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, "Ohmeegursh what is something bad happened to her…"

Kairi rolled her eyes and sat up as well, "It's only been one minute, and besides, what could happen?" Reni turned to her in surprise.

"Um, well let's see. She could have been kidnapped, kidnapped, kidnapped—"

"Thrown in jail."

Reni paused, "Excuse me?"

Kairi yawned, "She could have been thrown in jail for breaking and entering."

"But it's her house…"

"The police probably won't believe her." Kairi said flatly and lay back down.

Reni sighed and thought about the possibilities, "YOU DIDN'T HELP ANY!" Reni screamed and hit the red head with her pillow.

-----

Neki held her breath as her parents and her brother entered her room, "In here honey?"

"Mom!" Sora whined. _What a baby!_ Neki scowled disdainfully. How Riku could be friends with that thing she'd never know.

"Sorry! But you heard it from your sister's room right?" She didn't hear him answer so she assumed that he nodded. Neki heard her father sigh.

"Well I don't see anyone, let's go back to bed," he yawned obviously tired.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOOK!" Sora whined loudly. How immature.

"Sora, your father and I are very tired. Let's just go to bed. You obviously just imagined it." Sora huffed, and by instinct she knew he had crossed his arms and started pouting, "If anything is stolen, we'll believe you from now on okay?"

Sora didn't answer at first, "Okay…"

"Off to bed with ya, monster," her dad, Kucin, joked.

**That's pronounced q-sin.**

_Kucin?_

**I'm tired. I have school tomorrow. Shut up.**

_-rolls eyes-_

Neki finally heard the door shut and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Thank god." Carefully opening her closet door, she crept into the hall, past the idiot's room and her parent's room, and into the bathroom. After grabbing her toothbrush, toothpaste, and pixie stix flavored floss, she lurched up the stairs, and back into her room. Making sure that everything was as it was when she came in, she crept back out the window, shut it, and put the screen back on. Then she put the stool and flat tip screw driver back where she found them, and furtively ran into the front yard, down the street, and back into Reni's room.

"GAF!" Kairi screamed when a pillow once again made contact with her face, "What is it with you two and pillows?"

"Hey! Pillows are weapons of mass destruction," Neki glowered. Kairi jeered at her comment.

"And marshmallows will destroy us all…NEKI!"

Neki gave the girl a blank stare, "Duh."

"When did you get back?" Kairi asked, shrugging off Neki's grin.

"Right about the time you and Sora were macking off in the back seat of his car," Kairi's face blew up in shades of red Neki never knew existed, "I didn't know you had a naughty side Beaver! I'm so proud." Neki sneered and wiped at a crocodile tear that fell down her cheek.

"Shut up!" Kairi growled. Neki rolled her eyes and sat down on Reni's bed, gently shaking the girl.

"Wake up. Sora's over and he's half naked." Reni lurched out from under the covers with a camera and an empty roll of film shoving the film into the camera as she ran down the stairs.

"When do you think she'll realize that you lied?" Kairi asked with a yawn settling back into her sleeping bag.

"When pigs fly." Kairi rose her brow but said nothing. Reni came flying back into the room while glaring at Neki.

"He wasn't there!" she whined. Neki made a sad face.

"I told him to wait…He must have got embarrassed and left. He really likes you, ya know. Talks about you in his sleep and everything." Neki nodded solemnly as she spun her lie.

"Really?" Reni asked eating it up. Kairi stared at Neki with wide eyes. Reni sighed sadly and climbed back into bed, "Oh! Welcome back! You didn't get caught by the police did you?" Neki gave a confused look and raised her eyebrow.

"Why the heck would the police be in the rural part of town. Everybody knows that they only patrol the urban half." Neki scoffed and stood from her spot on the floor, "Anyway, I'm going to brush my teeth," she said and left for the bathroom.

"She's a demon," Kairi said under her breath. Reni smiled.

"Close, but no cigar."

End!

**Neki is such an evil little scamp!**

_She lied to Reni! D8_

**So? I lie all the time…**

_Really?_

**-nodnod- It's my specialty. That and being weird. But I digress. This chapter is rather short, don't you think?**

_Have you lied to me?_

**-rolls eyes- Well I think so. Next chapter will be longer, and funnier I can tell you that, but what exactly might happen? Rainy?**

…

**Well?**

_I don't know yet…_

**-anime fall-**

Next chapters authoress: BLACK RAINY! 83


	6. Chapter 6

Kingdom Hearts: Before the Door

A Light in the Rain production

Neki © Light of Heaven and Kitty Fetish

Reni Concept © Kitty Fetish

Reni © Black Rainy

Kingdom Hearts Characters and Concept © Square Enix and Disney

Final Fantasy Characters © Square Enix

All rights reserved.

_omg that took forever to do…_

**What?**

_read the last chappie…_

**It was THAT long?**

_no, but figuring out how to get it up was! I got a new computer and it won't let me look at stories on someone's bio NOR the stories on my account…_

**:cough:OUR:cough:**

_Well, mine neither! XP Ya know, Black Rainy! Yah!_

**Oh…well, eraser, you didn't have to explain it to me I could've figured it out!**

_Suuuuuuuuuuure…_

…**.are you still sore about being lied to?**

_;.; TT-TT TToTT MY LIFE IS A LIE!_

**Ladies and Gentleman, I present Rainy-doo.**

_:sniff: anyway, I hope my new compu isn't so stinky that it won't let me upload new chappies…._

'**Stinky'? What happened to Sucky?**

_Sorry, school's contaminating my brain…n.n;_

START THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 6

Another year had flown by—

**What the hell was that?**

_Shut up! It was all I could come up with!_

**Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure…**

_Fine I'll start another way! XP_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BRO!" Neki sang loudly, dragging/parading Sora around proclaiming his turning ten.

"Neki! Everyone already knows! Quit it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes-huh!"

"Nuuuuuuu…"

"Yeeeeeeessss…"

"Nope!"

"Yeah!"

"Noop!"

"Yeeeeh!"

"Nupo!"

"Yusso!"

"Naaaaaawww…"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaah…"

"Eeeeehhhhnnnn…"

"Ihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhg…"

"Gaaah!"

"Deeeeeeedah!"

"BOOM! Shakalaka!"

"Turrah!"

Neki paused. "What were we fighting about?"

"…holy crap what WERE we fighting about?" Sora asked, eyes wide.

"Something about an elephant I think…"

"Ye—"

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRAAAAAAAAA!" a shrill voice cut him off, shortly followed by a glomp.

"OHMYGAWD!" Sora shrieked after being knocked to the ground by –you guessed it— Reni.

"Omitunasorayou'relike10nowthatsototallyrockswhen'syourbirithdaypartyamiinvited!" Reni squealed, shaking him by the shoulders panicked about whether or not she was invited.

**what did that say?**

"_Omi-tuna, Sora you're like, 10 now! That so totally rocks! When's your birthday party? Am I invited!"_

**Oh…that makes sense…**

"Haha!" A voice all too familiar to Neki said. She turned around and saw Riku.

Suddenly, all the palm trees turned into blooming cherry trees, it was sunset. Neki's hair was to her waist and had a soft curl at the end. She was wearing a beautiful black and white gown, and Riku was walking up to her in a suit of armor. He was smiling a smile that said, "I know something you know too; you love me", and the wind was ruffling his hair just a bit.

Desperate to get to her savior, Neki began to run, but everything seemed in slow-motion. Halfway to him, she held out her hand and smiled lovingly. However, Riku's expression changed to "What the hell!" and he stopped walking, cocking his head to one side.

Suddenly, Neki heard snapping in her ear and then the sudden, "NEKI!" she glanced over to see Reni with the same 'what the hell?' expression, and her fingers snapping in Neki's face.

Neki's world snapped back into reality, and she realized that she was literally running in slow motion, her hand outstretched to Riku dramatically. Sora, Riku, Reni, and even Beaver (Kairi, who had just arrived) were staring at her like she was crazy.

Neki fell over. "Oh!"

There was silence for a minute.

Neki began blushing and sputtered out, "What! There was a bug on Riku's head! I was going to get it off!"

"You were running slow-mo…" Sora countered.

"It was a really slow bug!"

"That makes no sense!"

"You are."

"What!"

"You. Are."

"I'm WHAT! No sense!"

"You are."

"You make no sense!"

"You are."

"GAH!" Sora stomped off, Kairi following.

"Sora! Wait!" Kairi pleaded, running to catch up.

"Hey! Wait for me too!" Reni ran too.

"Haha!" Neki yelled triumphantly.

"Um, yeah…" Neki turned her head sharply to see Riku holding out his hand to help her up. blushing, she took it, and was hoisted up. "Let's catch up so I can give yo' brother a noogie."

Neki squealed at his use of 'yo'' and they began walking; completely forgetting their hands still laced together.

_**- - - **_

"You got me…handcuffs?" Sora asked as he opened Reni's present.

"Yes!" She squealed. "Watch this!" she grabbed the present, slammed it on his wrist, and then hers. "YAY! Now we can be together!" she smiled at the horror-struck ten year old. She stuck her tongue out at a jealous Kairi.

"Hey, not my fault you were going to mummify him!" Reni teased Kairi.

"I WAS NOT…at least not today…" she stated, shifty-eyed.

"HEEEEY!" Neki screeched, pushing Kairi out of the way. "My present! Now!" Neki slammed a thin box in front of Sora.

Sora sighed, glanced up at the girl connected to him, and then started to unwrap the present. He pulled out…

"Ducky underwear?"

"OMIGOD THAT'S ADORABLE!" Kairi and Reni squealed. Sora pulled out some more underwear.

"Okay, I can take Duckies, I can take panda bears, but I will not, SHALL not, take UNICORN UNDERWEAR!" Sora said, holding up one finger (which happened to be on the hand handcuffed to Reni).

"Your hoes like it." Neki pointed out, nodding to his 'hoes'.

Sora looked at the two girls she nodded to: Kairi and Reni.

"I'M THE PLAYMATE!" Reni screeched before Kairi could open her mouth.

"NO FAIR!"

"NYA NYEA!"

"Ladies! Quit it!" Sora butted in.

"Yes!" Neki said evilly. "Listen to your pimp!"

"Neki!" Sora whined.

"Whatever," Riku interrupted, placing his big present in front of Sora. This thing was HUGE I tell you!

Sora's eyes widened, and he instantly ripped the wrapping paper off, and wrenched the box open, and looked instantly confused. Reni, who had been being jerked around the whole time, glanced in and looked confused. Neki leaned forward and saw the present too, a confused look spreading across her face. Riku smirked.

Sora pulled out a single envelope and looked in the empty box. "You've GOT to be joking!" Sora said, looking at Riku like he was crazy.

"If I was, I would be wearing a jester hat."

Sora opened the envelope, pulled out a note and read aloud:

"'Hey, couldn't figure out what to give you, so I decided with a Scavenger hunt. Go to the Island, and I'll tell you more.'"

Sora looked up at Riku. "A scavenger hunt?"

"Yep."

Sora glanced back at the note, then pouted. Without looking up, he asked, "Do you ALWAYS have to be so mysterious?"

"Yep."

_**- - -**_

"Okay, we're here." Neki stated, climbing onto the dock with Kairi, Reni, Sora, and Riku following. "Tell us more!"

"I thought this was MY scavenger hunt!" Sora whined, dragging Reni along beside him. "I get to tell Riku to tell us more!" he turned to Riku. "TELL US MORE!"

"Okay," Riku said, arching an eyebrow. "Cool your jets…I went around to everyone in town and they said to find these things." he handed a list to everyone. "Do I need to read al—"

"WE HAVE TO FIND A MONKEY!" Sora screamed unbelievingly.

"…well…hrm…" Riku looked on, furrowing his eyebrows, thinking. "Uh…yeah, you have to find a monkey."

"RIKU!"

"Monkey. It's final." Riku said giving the boy a stern look. "Since my sister's attached herself to Sora," Sora gave him a reproachful look, "We'll go in groups. Ren, Kai, and So-chan, and me and Neki." Neki stuffed her hand in her mouth to stop from squealing.

"Let us be off!" Kairi announced, pulling Sora (and Reni) a long, looking at her list.

Neki beamed up at Riku. "Shall we start?"

"We shall," Riku answered, jumping off the dock. Neki squeaked happily, and skipped after him.

_**- - -**_

"Where the heck are we going to find a stupid monkey?" Sora griped, as he trudged along, dragging Reni and a following Kairi with him.

"Uhmmm…" Reni thought for a second…

"I could dress up as one!" Kairi offered.

Reni's eyes widened. "Uhm, no me! I could! I make better monkey sounds!"

"I jump around better!"

"I CAN EAT BUGS!"

"Eww…I CAN EAT BANANAS!"

"Bananas aren't hard to eat…"

"Ladies," Sora sighed. "Stop, no one's dressing up as a monkey. Besides, Riku would notice one of you gone." Sora stopped walking. He looked at the list. "Okay…a coconut. That's easy." Sora walked over to a palm tree and kicked it. A coconut fell down. "There, we have one!"

Reni took the list and said aloud, "A piece of bluegrass. Hey Kairi, how about you go looking for that?" Reni suggested.

Kairi smiled. "Okay!" and she ran off to find a piece of bluegrass.

Sora looked confused. "Grass isn't blue!"

"No, but there's a type of music called bluegrass."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…" Sora read from the list again. "…firetruck…? What the heck did Riku ask mentally retarded people!"

"I dunno…"

**endchappieendchappieendchappie**

**:glares at me:**

_What?_

**:glare:**

_Okay, okay…that wasn't that long and I'm forcing you to continue the scavenger hunt, but there's only so much a seventh grader can do!_

**I'm still mad at choo…**

_TT.TT_

Sora: Why did you put a monkey in there?

_Cuz you were going to be the monkey…_

Sora: WHAT!

_yah but I kinda lost that idea once I got tired of writing… :sweatdrop:_

Riku: You are a disgrace as a writer…

_TT.TT**  
**_

Next to Write: Light of Heaven!...

…and the next chapt will be tons funnier than this…

…I just know it!


	7. Chapter 7

Kingdom Hearts: Before the Door

A Light in the Rain production

Neki © Light of Heaven and Kitty Fetish

Reni Concept © Kitty Fetish

Reni © Black Rainy

Kingdom Hearts Characters and Concept © Square Enix and Disney

Final Fantasy Characters © Square Enix

All rights reserved.

**-sitting on floor painting nails-**

_Light, What are you doing?_

**Painting my nails black.**

_Why?_

**I'm emo…**

_Since when?_

**A few minutes ago…My pet fish just disappeared…**

_Do you think a certain cat girl might have eaten it?_

**Well she did have the strangest looking sushi for lunch today…**

… _Anyway, tell us a little about this chapter!_

**Well I'm continuing the scavenger hunt idea, and yeah…**

_Will it be funny?_

**Maybe…**

_-sighs, walks up, and puts funnel in my mouth- RIKU, WHERE'S THE PIXIE STIX?_

**-big bag of pixie stix comes flying toward her-**

_Thanks! –pours a bunch of pixie stix into the funnel- Now will the chapter be funny?_

**-swallows- … -squeals- OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!! XD One time…I ate a whole bag of popcorn, ramen, and hot chocolate all by myself! It tasted funny…but in a good way…-smiles-**

_There we go!_

**CHAPTER TIME! –dances-**

Chapter 7

"How _are_ we supposed to find a monkey?" Neki asked Riku as she tagged along behind him. Riku stopped and turned around to face her.

"There probably isn't a monkey…"

Neki looked on the verge of tears, "No monkey?"

Riku shook his head in response and started walking again, "No monkey."

"Ya know, I could dress up like a monkey!" Neki bounced back. Riku chuckled at the notion.

"You would make a better monkey then Reni or Kairi, but that probably won't work," he checked the list once more, and picked up two coconuts that had conveniently fell as they neared it.

"Well that's—HEY!" Neki pouted, "That was rude and uncalled for."

"You asked for it. Go pick up those arm looking sticks," he ordered and pointed towards a pile of sticks that Reni used to shut up Neki's rants of pyro-ness.

"No!! The arm kinds burn the best!" Neki wailed and flung herself on top of the pile, crushing most of the twigs in the process. Unluckily for her, the arm sticks were unharmed, and she brought them reluctantly to Riku. Riku, obviously ignoring the comment Neki had made, took them and put them into his backpack.

"Did you always have that with you?" Neki wondered. Riku glanced at his back.

"I don't know…"

"PLOT HOLE!"

"I'm not going to ask."

Neki bounded up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could see the list, "What do we have left?"

"Lots, now leggo I can't see where I'm go—ING!"

"EEK!"

The two fell to the ground crudely, Neki underneath Riku, whose arms were on either side of her. Neki blushed at the sight of him leering over her, his hair delicately falling over his face.

"I…uh…tripped over…something…" Riku sputtered as he got off her. Neki raised her head, slightly bummed, to see if that was really the case. Sure enough there was _something_ there.

A banana peel.

"Damn random things popping out of nowhere…" Neki muttered angrily. Her thoughts shifted as her brain processed the information completely, "Monkey!"

"I highly doubt I tripped over a monkey, Neki," Riku looked at her doubtfully. Neki shook her head furiously.

"NO! Monkeys eat bananas!" Riku rolled his cyan eyes.

"So do chimps and gorillas."

"I WANNA CHIMPY!"

"No Neki you cannot have a chimpanzee."

"AWW!!!" Neki whined, "That's not fair! You have a chimpy!"

"I don't have a…Now _that's_ rude," Riku glared at her and continued on his way down the beach. Neki growled.

"I meant Beaver!"

"I'm sure you did."

"I DID!"

"I believe you."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do."

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"Yes. I. Do." Riku turned quickly on his toes to face her, "And that's final."

Neki stared at him, "Wow…That's funny, 'cause I really meant Sora."

"Doesn't that mean _you_ have a chimpanzee?"

Neki pondered this for a moment.

"…"

Wait for it.

"…"

Waaaiiit for it…

"Neki?"

Here it comes...!

"I HAVE A CHIMPY!" Neki said and glomped Riku happily, "A chimpy that is all mine!" She grinned cheekily at him.

"Yes, and I have three monkeys," Riku said sarcastically. This unfortunately, went right over Neki's head.

"Really?" I want to meet them!"

Oh, poor Riku.

-----

Sora glanced over at Reni, "Did you hear that?" Reni, who was currently trying to get the big paopu off the big paopu shaped tree, shrugged.

**I'm not sure if it's paopu shaped or star shaped…**

_How do you not remember?_

**I haven't played the game in a while, and the cut scenes don't include in game play.**

_Oh yeah…Why don't you just play the game?_

**Some is borrowing it.**

_Man you have convenient excuses…_

"No, I didn't. What did you hear?"

"It sounded like someone smashing their head on a tree or something…"

Kairi looked up from her spot on the sand, looking for brown seashells, "That's strange…Who would hit their head against something on purpose?"

"Well I never said it was on purpose," Sora retorted.

But it was…

"True…Tidus and Wakka could be getting beat up by your sister again…" Reni inputted, coming back with the fruit of her labor.

Nooo their nooot…

"Yeah, but that was because Tidus said that she was gross, and Wakka just happened to simply agree," Sora countered, "What could they have… Never mind…"

Well that's true…

"Yeah, and you were lucky—

And amazingly smart enough…

—to keep your mouth shut."

"Well "what if's" aren't going to help us here," Kairi noted, "So let's just forget about it. Alright?"

Sora and Reni exchanged glances before nodding, "Whatever," they said in unison.

-----

"Riku! Guess what I just found!" Riku looked up from the list to see Neki standing before him with her hands behind her back.

"I give up."

Neki stuck her tongue out at him, "You didn't even guess!" Riku sighed and rolled his eyes.

"A monkey."

"Awww…I was hoping you would get it wrong…" Riku froze.

"What?"

Freeing her hands from behind her back, Neki showed him the…baby monkey…she had found, "I named her WamWam!" Riku stared openly at it.

"That's a chimp."

"OH MY GOD! … Is it my chimp?"

Riku gawked at her, "Are you serious?" When Neki nodded…Riku went off to go smash his head against the coconut tree again.

-----

Reni looked up, "Okay Sora I heard it this time…" Sora was sitting on top of one of the palm trees searching for the monkey. Reni was helping Beaver find brown seashells. She was having difficulties…

"See? I told you! I wish I knew what's going on…?"

So you wish it, so it shall be…Or something like that.

"SORA, SORA, SORA, SORA, SORA!!!" A voice screamed from the entrance to the secluded strip of the island.

"Neki?" Reni, Sora, and Kairi wondered aloud at the same time as they watched her fly towards them at top speed.

"SORA IT'S HORRIBLE!!!" she cried as she hugged the younger boy around the middle, "Riku won't wake up!" She hiccupped and sat up, "I don't know what's wrong! He walked over to a coconut tree and I turned around to play with WamWam—"

"WamWam?" Sora interrupted. It was then that they all noticed the chimpanzee clinging helplessly to the back of Neki's back and red striped tank top.

"My chimpy!" Neki squealed and continued with her story, "So I turned around to play with WamWam and the next thing I know, Riku is lying on the ground with a big dent in his head!"

"So Riku was the noise we heard!" Reni said as she placed her fist into her open palm, like she had just figured out the last piece to a mystery.

"Yes," Neki stressed, "Can we go wake him up now?!" Sora was the first up, followed by Neki, Reni, and finally Kairi.

The four ran to save poor little Riku, who was having a wonderful, Neki strange-ness free dream.

DREAM TIME!

Riku stood in clothes similar to Romeo's from _Romeo and Juliet._ He stood on a balcony overlooking the sea, the waves crashing onto the rocks below being the only sound. Behind him though, a party was commencing. He closed his eyes and listened to the waves until a soft, gentle voice brought him out of him daze.

"My Lord?" the voice repeated. Riku turned to see that it was none other than Neki, looking simply radiant in a Juliet style dress. He walked over to her and bowed, the music from the ballroom finally reaching his ears.

"Yes?" he asked simply, not knowing how to address her.

"Would you care to have the last dance with me My Lord?" she asked as she curtsied. A smile lit his face and he gave her his hand and a nod.

"I would love to share the last dance of this beautiful night with you," she took his hand and followed him out onto the ballroom dance floor. Placing his free hand on her waist, he twirled her around the room with grace he didn't know he, nor she, had.

When the song ended, she curtsied again, "Thank you My Lord, for the wonderful dance." He smiled, and bowed again.

"It was my pleasure My Lady." She giggled and clasped his hand in her.

"No, the pleasure will be yours later. Save this pleasure to be ours." He ignored the latter comment and tried to decipher the first. When he had done so, he could feel his face heat up at the innuendo.

Coughing nervously he replied, "I-I'm sure…" She laughed lightly again, sending shiver's down his spine.

"Riku, wake up," she whispered. Suddenly she sounded if she would cry, "Please wake up."

-----

"Wha—"

"Riku!" a voice cried and he felt a body fly on top of his chest. He also saw blonde hair. Getting himself into a sitting position, he saw that it was Neki, and that he was surrounded by Reni, Sora, Kairi, Wakka, Selphie, Tidus and…WamWam…

"Neki, I'm fine…" he said and tried to get her to release her death grip on his leg," Really."

"Really, really?" she sniffed and sat up, unconsciously holding his hand.

"Yeah," he said and help her stand up with him, "Come on, it's Sora's birthday, let's ditch this stupid scavenger hunt and go chow down on some cake or something!" he called to the group. Sora hooted and tore down the beach to reach his boat, Reni not far behind. Kairi ran after them with Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie following behind.

Riku and Neki walked slowly, "Really rea—" she started.

However she was cut off by the kiss placed upon her beet red cheeks.

"What?" she asked rather confused. Glancing at him, she saw that he was rather red too, "Riku…" she began.

He looked at her somber expression with some hope for a normal conversation, "Yeah?"

"Are you sick?"

To the coconut tree!

End!

**-laughing- That was awesome!**

**I liked the dream sequence!**

**I'm sure you did ya' perve! –giggles-**

_I liked the kiss part!_

**Me too!**

_I liked the end._

**I could take that one of two ways, and I'm tempted to take it the wrong way as an excuse to hurt you.**

_Since when have you needed an excuse?_

**Good point. –takes out metal bat- Come 'ere Sora!**

_Oh crap…AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! –runs off-_

**-chases after him-**

_That's all for now folks! Ya'll come back again real soon!_

**-stops- I WANTED TO SAY THAT!!!**

_But that's not fair! You have a better drawl than me!_

**That's because your drawl is non-existent.**

_I HAVE A DRAWL! –death glare at Riku-_

**S'all fer now folks! Ya'll come back now ya'her!**

_SHUT UP!!! –chases me with stale French bread-_

Next chapter's authoress: Black Rainy!

Enjoy!

And don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Kingdom Hearts: Before the Door

A Light in the Rain production

Neki © Light of Heaven and Kitty Fetish

Reni Concept © Kitty Fetish

Reni © Black Rainy

Kingdom Hearts Characters and Concept © Square Enix and Disney

Final Fantasy Characters © Square Enix

All rights reserved.

_I'm SORRY already!_

**Sorry about what?**

_For not updating foreber and eber!_

**...i'm still miffed...**

_Grr...THE DAMN COUNSELING DIDN'T WORK!!! Anyways, I suddenly realized it was MY turn to update...so I will... n.n;_

**Cha, after drawing a fanart for the SEQUEL. and the SEQUEL is NON-EXSISTANT. **

_...I think I need a hug..._

**::sigh:: fine... ::hug::**

_n.n ::__starts typing::_

Before the Door

Chapter 8

"Sora! Reni! Hold your handcuffs up!" Sumiko squealed, holding up her camera.

Reni eagerly tried to drag her arm up, but Sora firmly kept it down. Glancing down at her wrist, she grabbed it with her other hand, and pulled as hard as she could. Sora kept it down. Her eye twitched.

"CURSE MY DARN SPAGHETTI ARMS!!!" Reni cried dramatically to the ceiling, causing everyone else to laugh a bit.

Laughing, Riku ruffled her hair. "Looks like Reni's the youngest of our group now!"

Reni blinked. Then, "Oh come ooooooooooooooooooon!" she whined.

Neki stared at Riku for a long time. Intensely, I might add. With the kind of intensity only a fish could top. Just staring, never blinking...wanting something. Riku looked at her, rolled his eyes, and ruffled her hair too.

"EEEEE!!!!" Neki squealed, and twirled. Then she stopped, "Oh! Sora! Remember teh presents!" She literally used the word 'teh' instead of 'the'.

"But we just opened his presents!" Tidus interjected.

Sora grinned happily. "Yeah! But I got you guys presents too!"

"SEE WHY I LOVE HIM?!!!" Kairi and Reni squealed, glomping Sora.

Ryoko and Sumiko glanced at each other. Sumiko scurried over to Ryoko and asked softly, "Should we get rid of Kairi? She's meddling in our plans..."

"Yes...but how?"

"Are you guys trying to get rid of Kairi?!" Selphie suddenly popped between them, her loud voice projected across the room. Everyone looked up at the two mothers, who had froze like a deer in headlights. Kairi was looking at them in horror.

Ryoko and Sumiko glanced nervously at each other, then hitched on cheesy grins and said in unison, "Nooo! Of course not!" Everyone relaxed.

"Good! 'Cause I don't want Kairi gone!" Sora said. "She's my best friend!" Reni looked at him, slightly hurt. Then he said quickly, "So are you, Reni!" She glomped him.

"Yeah, yeah—LET'S GET OUT THE PRESENTS!!!" Neki screeched, running around the table. "I'M SUPPOSED TO GET ONE TOO BUT HE HASN'T GIVEN IT TO ME YET!!!" She grabbed Sora's arm as she ran past, and yanked him out of the chair.

"OW!!! MOMMY NEKI'S YANKING!!!"

"NEKI QUIT YANKING!!!"

"BUT YANKING FUN!!!"

"NO YANKING!!!"

Yank. "AHHH MOMMY SHE'S DOING IT AGAIN!!!"

"NEKI QUIT YANKING!!!"

"BUT YANKING FUN!!!"

_**5 minutes later—**_

"Okay, this is for Riku!" Sora passed a long rectangular box to Riku. "And this to Neki—" Neki yanked it out of his hands eagerly. "MOMMY NEKI'S YANKING AGAIN!!!"

"NEKI QUIT YANKING!!!"

"BUT YANKING FUN!!!"

Sighing, Riku handed the last two presents to Selphie and Reni. Wakka had gotten a brand new blitzball, seeing that his old one had a hole taped up by duct tape. Tidus had gotten a skinny stick painted red and shiny—he had been using a puke-green broom handle before. Selphie had gotten a new jump rope with sparkly handles. Riku had received (yes, received, not gotten) a brand new wooden sword, for his old one had a loose nail and kept falling apart. Reni had gotten a bow and 3 suction cup arrows (she was currently having a sword fight with one of the arrows with Tidus).

"Heh, thanks kid," Riku ruffled Sora's hair. Sora quickly ducked in the middle of it.

"Gah! No problem!" Sora laughed, a big smile on his face. He was quickly glomped by Selphie and Reni.

"OHMEEGURSHTHANKYOUSORA!" They both squealed.

"Where's my present?" Kairi whined, giving Sora puppy dog eyes.

"Oh yeah, it's in my room—I'll be right back Kairi!" Sora gave her a 'special' smile, which made Reni bristle with envy. Sora ran off to his room, and quickly came back holding a small box. He looked quite excited. "Go on! Open it!"

Kairi quickly took it from his hand, and began to take the wrapping paper off. "I know you don't like fighting and stuff," Sora explained as she finished and ripped off the paper. "so I got you something else!" she opened the box and found a beautiful necklace inside. Her eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!" She glomped him. Sumiko and Ryoko looked at each other worried.

"Kairi's meddling!" Sumiko whispered hurriedly.

"Yes, we need to dispose of her—"

"Why are you guys talking about getting rid of Kairi again?" Selphie asked loudly...again.

Everyone looked up at the two mothers, who had froze like a deer in headlights. Kairi was looking at them in horror.

Ryoko and Sumiko glanced nervously at each other, then hitched on cheesy grins and said in unison, "Nooo! Of course not!" Everyone relaxed.

After Sora put the necklace around Kairi's neck (and earned a death glare from Reni), they all had a few more pieces of cake, and began to go home. Before leaving, Kairi gave Sora a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Reni gave him a squeal and a glomp. Neki smacked him across the head with her own present she received from Sora.

"A SANDED DOWN STICK?! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She screeched, still trying to hit him with it while being dragged off by Sumiko.

"Sora, honey, why don't you give Reni a kiss and a hug goodbye?" Sumiko asked desperately, struggling to hold Neki.

"What? Mom, no she's a GIRL!" Whap! "OW MOM NEKI HIT ME AGAIN!"

"NEKI QUIT HITTING!!!"

"BUT HITTING FUN!!!"

**Rainy: Um, sorry it's so short? (is shot again, for I was shot in my Escape from Memory story) It's good enough right? gimme a hug! (violently repelled by shotgun)**

**Light: Since Rainy died, read and review!**

**Next to write: Light of Heaven!**

**hope you like!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kingdom Hearts: Before the Door

A Light in the Rain production

Neki © Light of Heaven and Kitty Fetish

Reni Concept © Kitty Fetish

Reni © Black Rainy

Kingdom Hearts Characters and Concept © Square Enix and Disney

Final Fantasy Characters © Square Enix

All rights reserved.

**I LIVE!**

_What happened to you in the first place?_

**My internet committed suicide...—tears— It was a dark, dark time...**

_--pats back—I understand completely..._

**Oh! By the way!**

_What?_

**I HAVETH TANGERINES!!! –runs around squealing—**

_It's gunna be a good chapter...—sighs—_

Chapter 9

"MOM NEKI'S GLARING!"

"NEKI STOP GLARING!"

"A STUPID STICKIN' SANDED DOWN STICK!" Neki yelled from the living room couch.

"Fine!" Sora cried and came into the living room holding two plates, "Here's a peace offering. I'm sorry I gave you a tool of destruction to my head." He placed one of the plates on the coffee table. It was strawberry cherry cheesecake; her favorite.

"CHEESE CAKE!" Neki squealed and picked up the plate of fork, then chomped on a big chunk of the dessert, "However, I'm still peeved." Sora sighed and set down the other plate as well, "Now we're even!" Neki scooted the plate closer to herself and snuggled into the couch.

"If you hate the present, then why do you still keep it?" Sora asked as he sat down.

"So I can do this!" She squealed, picked up the staff, and smashed it down on his head.

"MOM NEKI'S HITTING!"

"NEKI NO HITTING!"

"BUT HITTIN' FUN!!!"

--At Reni and Riku's house—

"You like her."

"You like him."

"Duh. But I'm not in denial."

"I'm not in denial."

"Dear brother you are in denial about a lot of things."

"Name two."

"You're in love with Neki, and gay with Sora."

"I AM NOT!"

"Denial."

"If you need me, I'll be smashing my head against a tree somewhere."

"Be sure to come home before dark."

"Right-o."

At Kairi's house

"What is it?" Kairi asked her maid.

The maid smiled sweetly, "It's a fortune teller. All the girls are using them!"

Kairi stared at it again, "But it's made out of paper…"

"That's why _everyone_ is using it! It's so easy to make!"

Kairi shrugged and smiled, "What do I do?"

"Pick one of the names on the flaps," the maid said and showed Kairi the four names; Sora, Riku, Neki, Reni.

"Sora." No brainer…

"S-O-R-A. Now pick a number."

"Seven."

_I don't like where this is going..._

**--evil grin—What? It's not like it's going to say she's going to die! That'd be harsh...**

_I don't know..._

The maid counted to seven, going between opening it one way, to the other. Finally she said, "One more number."

"Two."

The maid opened up the flap labeled '2' and read it to Kairi, "You will have your heart stolen from you and placed in the hands of someone very dear to you. How lucky!"

"Lucky?"

"That means you're going to fall in love!" The maid squealed and gave the fortune thinger to Kairi, then left. Beaver walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Lucky... Love... She must mean Sora!" Kairi squealed happily, then put the paper fortune thinger on her dresser, then decided to go to bed.

_Light..._

**--evil grin—What?**

_--shakes head—_

**--shrugs— I can live with myself.**

Back at Sora and Neki's house

"Hey Sora!"

"What?" Sora started to turn around, and found the nub of Neki's staff pointed at his nose, "Oh no…"

WHACK!!!

"MOM NEKI'S HITTING!"

"NEKI NO HITTING!"

"BUT HITTIN' FUN!!!"

The phone rang, and Neki paused in her nightly brother beating longer enough to nab the phone, and rush back before Sora had a chance to move, "'Ello?"

"Are you still talking like that?" Riku's voice drawled.

"Like what?" She asked Riku with a sly smile.

"Like you're a southern island belle." Riku stated.

Neki shrugged even though he couldn't see it, "Whatever. Anyway, what's up?"

"Reni forced me to call you." Neki blinked and shrugged again.

"I like it when you call. No matter the circumstances."

"Wow! Big word for such a small girl!"

Neki growled, "I bet I have a bigger vocabulary than you!"

"Oh really?" Riku feigned shock.

Neki growled again, "Yes! Don't make me sound like I'm completely incompetent."

"But you are!" Riku laughed.

Neki felt her heart flutter, "Oh hush your mouth."

There was a brief silence followed by Riku asking, "Are you hitting Sora with the sanded down stick?"

"Maybe…"

"MOM SHE'S STILL HITTING!"

"NEKI STOP HITTING NOW! DON'T MAKE ME TAKE THAT PHONE AWAY FROM YOU!"

"MOM!" Sora whined, "TAKE THE STICK AWAY NOT THE PHONE!!!"

"NOT THE PHONE!" Neki wailed and stopped abusing Sora, "Please not the phooooooone."

Sumiko appeared in the hallway, "Then no more hitting, okay? No matter how much fun it is!" Sumiko added when she saw her daughter start to protest.

"Fine," another silence ensued, and then, "Mommy, do we have any tangerines?"

The Next Day

"Oh I've got tangerines! Yes I do! I've got tangerines and NONE FOR YOU!" Neki sang as she and Sora skipped over to Riku's and Reni's house.

"Yes! You have tangerines. ENOUGH ALREADY!"

Neki paused and looked at the still younger boy, despite his birthday with a blank stare before yelling, "NO TANGY FOR JOO!"

Sora growled in frustration, causing Neki to double over in laughter, "YOU SOUND LIKE A BABY LION!"

"How would you know what a baby lion growls like?"

Neki mulled over her answer before she spoke, "I know some people. Been places. Explored the worlds."

Sora rolled his eyes and started again for their friend's house. Neki skipped ahead, content that she told the truth—she said worlds instead of world—while being mysterious. Well she thought she was being mysterious, and that's all that matters, right? ...Right?

Right?

"I SMELL TANGERINES!" A voice squealed.

"I GOTS TANGIES!" Neki squealed back and glomped Reni, then ran and gave Riku a hug as well, "Want one?" Riku nodded, so she handed him one of the orange mounds, then threw another for Reni. Sora didn't get one. He yelled at the tangy song. So no tangy for So-chan. Yup.

"Wanna go to the secret place and eat 'em?" Reni asked in the same drawl as Neki.

"You betcha bottom dolla' on it!" Neki squeaked and ran off down the path with Reni, leaving the two boys in their dust.

"Oh. Please, no wait. Wait for us…" Sora called in his normal voice, unenthusiastically, "No, wait. Come back…"

Riku rolled his eyes and started after the two tangy happy girls, "Come on you big doofus."

"Don't call me a doofus, doofus!" Sora protested crossly. Riku shook his head.

"Fine. You ignoramus."

"Thank you." Sora said contently oblivious. Riku nodded his head and started to walk faster when he noticed that Neki and Reni were flailing around on one of the boats and appeared to be…sinking.

"Oh great. Stupid ignoramus girls…"

It was then Sora figured out what ignoramus meant.

As Riku bolted down the path, intent on saving Neki and Reni from walking around in wet clothes, Sora scowled, "HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER!!!"

With Reni and Neki

Neki let out another blood curdling scream as the heel of her foot touched the water. Reni screamed as well, both her feet already in to her ankles, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE A WATERY DEATH!" Reni wailed.

"I WANNA DIE ON WONDERLAND WITH CHESSY!!!" Neki bawled and clung to Reni for dear life. Reni took a step toward the older girl, and slipped from her foot being soaked, then fell face first into the water, dragging Neki to her knees.

"RENI!"

"NEKI! Neki listen to me!" Reni pleaded in a hushed tone. Neki leaned forward to hear the younger child's final words, "Whatever happens…Never let go."

"Stop that kinda talk! You make it sounds like we'll never get outta 'ere alive!" Neki blubbered. Reni looked up at her.

"Promise me."

Neki sobbed quietly, but nodded, "I promise…" Reni face relaxed.

"Thank you."

After a few minutes of silence, Neki looked down at Reni, "Reni?" She didn't answer, "Reni?!" Neki said louder and gave her a quick shake. She still didn't answer. Her breath hitched in her throat as she peeled Reni's hands off her wrist, "I'm sorry. Reni…" She choked back a sob and looked at the distant shore.

Okay it wasn't so distant. And Riku was staring at her with a strange expression. And there are bubbles coming up from the water.

"…"

"NEKI?!" Riku called when he saw the blonde pale considerably.

"SEA MONSTER!" Neki screamed and jumped out of the boat, making a mad dash for Riku and the beach, "SEA MOOOOOONSTEEEEEEeeeerrrrrr!!!!!" Upon reaching said boy, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into the crook of his neck, causing him to shiver, "I was so scared!"

The "sea monster" emerged from the water and growled, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET GO!"

Riku sweat dropped and sighed, "You were scared of _that_?" he asked and whipped her around to face a drenched and angry Reni.

"Well if I wasn't before, I certainly am now," Neki squeaked and bolted up the path, past a still peeved Sora, and all the way back to her house. Sora looked at Riku, then at the trail of dust left by his sister, then back at Riku.

"Fine, fine! I'll go get her," Riku sighed and started back up the hill.

At the play island...Finally...

Reni leaned against the bend of the lazy paopu tree, tangerine in hand, staring at it lovingly. Neki sat close by with her feet dangling above the water, also staring at her tangy lovingly. Riku at Sora sat closer to the island, staring at the odd pair.

"Are you going to eat them anytime soon?" Asked a riled up Riku. Dragging Neki back to the boats had been so difficult, that he ended up having to kiss her in front of her mother—on the cheek of course, seeing as he's a man of class—just to get her to shut up long enough to get to the island. He not only had ringing in his ears from Sumiko's squealing, but he had to drag ninety-five pounds of dead weight—metaphorically speaking—through the streets and down the hill, then to the lazy paopu tree.

Which meant stairs.

Which meant Neki had a bump on the back of her head.

Which meant Neki was mad at Riku.

You could tell by the death glare she was giving him.

"Hush your mouth!" Reni growled. She was mad because she was wet. However, she wasn't mad at Neki, simply because the older girl threatened to take the tangy back. They were buddies again. All thanks to the power of the tangy.

"I think tangerines are the best fruit ever!" Neki sighed, slouching slightly. Reni nodded her agreement and leaned further into the bend of the tree.

"Isn't it horrible how people lump tangerines in with sour ol' oranges?" Reni asked. Neki nodded and Reni continued, "I mean—really now!—How can people think that this easy to peel small lump of sweetness is anything close to an orange!"

"You tell 'em sista'!" Neki whispered and raised her hands like people in churches on television do, "Faram!"

Riku and Sora exchanged looks, but stayed quiet.

There was a small silence, before Neki sustained the conversation, "It's like saying green grapes are the same as red grapes!" The two boys shared another look.

Then Sora made his mistake.

"But aren't they the same?"

Neki tensed, and Reni sat up. Both had a look of utter disgust on their faces.

Neki was the first to speak, "Red grapes are seedless!" She looked appalled.

"And sweeter!" Reni finished, mimicking the look. Then it dawned on the two and they did the creepy unison thing.

"Are you saying that you think tangerines and oranges are the same?"

Sora looked from one to the other before trying to swallow the lump in his throat and answering, "Well, aren't they?"

Neki glared at Sora and took out the staff, while Reni readied one of her arrows.

Riku hopped down from his spot and ran across the bridge, "IT'S BEEN NICE KNOWING YOU SORA!" Then he disappeared.

"What?!" Sora asked wildly, looking like a frightened cat. It almost stopped the two from beating him to death.

Almost being the key word.

"_**SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!"**_

End

**So what do you think?**

_I think we both need to seek help..._

**I'LL NEVER GO BACK!**

_--stare—Okay...Something tells me you and Kitty have rooms already..._

**Yeah. The straight jackets are rather fun. And they always have potatoes on hand...But I don't like the guy ith the cage, or the guy with the big needle...**

_Right..._

**Oh! By the way, Guy With Cage had a baby!**

_He was married?_

**Yeah, to Receptionist Lady. They named her Girl with Rattle. Isn't that cute?**

_Right...Um Light. Is that Guy With Cage, there?_

**--looks-- ... RUN AWAY!!!**

_Yeah...We'll see you later Light... –sigh—Anyway, see ya'll next time._

Guy With Cage: You do know you don't have a drawl?

_I HAVE A DRAWL!!!_

CWG: Hm…In denial huh? –hands you card—Here's the mental institutes card. Give us a call when you finally admit you have no drawl. We'll be there with soy pudding with added sugar to help.

_I HAVE A DRAWL CHOCOLATE!_

CWG: If you say so. Now, if you'll excuse me... LIGHT GET IN THE CAGE!

**I DON'T LIKE THE CAGE!!!**

Next chapter's authoress: Black Rainy!

See you next time!

Don't forget to review!

Hence the saying read AND REVIEW

Don't just READ

Read AND REVIEW...

Okay I'm done


	10. Chapter 10

Kingdom Hearts: Before the Door

A Light in the Rain production

Neki © Light of Heaven and Kitty Fetish

Reni Concept © Kitty Fetish

Reni © Black Rainy

Kingdom Hearts Characters and Concept © Square Enix and Disney

Final Fantasy Characters © Square Enix

All rights reserved.

_Whoo! We're on a roll!_

**Why do you say that?**

_Cuz I'm going to try to update tonight! Which is December 20th!_

**whoooooo! Awesome! Go Rainy! Write, Write, Write!!!**

_...that line reminds me of when Axel—_

**Rainy?**

_Yeah?_

**Write.**

_Okay._

**- - - **

Chapter 10

"Okay! A liiiiiiiittle lower!" A fifteen year old Neki called up to a fourteen year old Reni.

"Nekiiiiiiii! I can't go down any further or I'll drop you!" Reni whined. Indeed, if Reni tried to go down she would drop Neki. To explain the position, I'll resort to childish language:

Joo know that thingy in the Dive to the Heart with Sora where Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus are? And then later on Tidus is waving his stick around (no innuendo intended) like an idoit? Yes, Idoit not Idiot. Anyways, you find the rope thingeh there too. You should have an idea what I'm talking about.

Well, Reni was holding Neki's ankles while Neki hung head down from the railing, while trying to search for something that would pertain the reason Sora, Kairi, and Riku weren't hanging out around them, Tidus, Wakka, or Selphie.

"But I think I found something!" Neki called back. Her attire had changed quite a bit since the last time we saw her. Her hair had grown longer, and down to her shoulder blades with two locks of bangs covering her left eye. She now had a red tube top that stopped just below her bosom, and a black tank top under that that when down to her belly button, with a red checkered arm band on her right arm. Her shorts were now replaced by hip hugger jeans with a cute belt holding them up, and cuffed with safety pins at the bottom. Her shoes were now red with black soles, and she wore a cross choker.

"I don't care! I'm either about to drop my best friend while ruining my arm sleeves, or go falling over with you!" Reni's clothes had changed too. Her pink jumper had changed into a dark pink tank top with a magenta skirt with her original pink pockets. She too, had arm warmers, starting at her shoulders and going way past her fingers. They weren't wide though, but narrow. Her original Mary Janes changed into black sneakers with pink straps.

"No! We have to find out why Riku, Beaver, and Sora aren't hanging with us and I—IIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Neki screamed along with Reni as they fell into the water below, Reni still clutching Neki's ankles.

Soaked, Reni sat up and shook her hair out of her eyes and wringed water out of her hair. "See? I told you I would drop you! I told you, and told you!"

"Okay, okay!" Neki answered after spitting a stream of water out of her mouth. She pouted. "There was something good up there too!"

Reni blinked, turned and looked up at the spot Neki had been trying to reach. She stared.

"Neki?"

"Yes, oh spaghetti-armed one?"

"It's a plastic bag."

"Yes, captain obvious! That's a big clue!" Neki whined, falling back into the water.

Reni sat and stared. "It's a plastic bag." She repeated.

"They could be shopping!"

"Neki, they'd have to leave the island to do that!" Reni whined, splashing water at her friend.

"Maybe they use catalogs!" Neki replied, splashing Reni back.

"No, then we'd see men with clipboards running around the island carrying boxes. And there'd have to be mailboxes here too! Or a phone!" Reni pointed out, wiping water from her face.

Neki blinked. Reni looked up. Neki had a weird look on her face. Reni smacked her own forehead and groaned, "What have I done?"

"RENI!!! WE MUST SEARCH FOR A PHONE!!!" Neki cried dragging Reni up into a standing position. She began to run around the beach looking for a phone, a cord, anything!

Sighing, Reni said, "Neki, why don't we just ASK why they're not hanging out with us? It wouldn't hurt and—" Reni paused to shriek when she found Neki's face right in front of hers, looking positively angry.

"Are you doubting the way of the random to find the answer?" Neki spat angrily. Reni's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. "Good." Neki's angry disposition changed to happy. "Let's look for a phone!" Reni vigorously nodded instantly running off in search of a phone.

Neki smiled, then frowned. Then smiled again. Then she frowned. "Wait, did I just scare my best friend into the way of the random?" Neki thought aloud. Shrugging, she answered herself, "She's probably really tired—I mean, we DID force Sora, Beaver, and Riku into playing Twister until two in the morning last night!" She skipped off. They nearly always played Twister on Thursdays, ever since they were preteens.

**Flashback...**

"_Riku, right foot green," Kairi called out, ignoring that the spinner was placed at right hand yellow._

_Riku glanced at the closest green. His eye twitched and he blushed as he launched himself from his front facing the ceiling, to facing the floor—I mean, Neki. _

_Basically, Riku was in an inappropriate position above Neki. _

**End Flashback...**

Of course Neki would remember something like THAT.

**- - - **

Reni quietly ran into the hollow tree cave thing. She noticed the big, white cloth was missing from the wall. "The chocolate?" she said softly. She entered further to make sure it was still there somewhere. It wasn't. Staring at the wall mysteriously, Reni turned and walked out to report her findings.

Well, she WOULD have left if she hadn't heard some faint laughter coming from the other side of the tree wall. Reni threw herself against the 'laughing' wall, and pressed an ear to it. It sounded like...Sora's?!

"Ummm, Reni? Are you hugging the wall?" Neki suddenly appeared in the cave entrance arching an eyebrow at Reni.

"No, I'm listening to Sora." Reni whispered, not moving from her position.

"...Reni?"

"Yes?"

"You're hugging a wall, not listening to Sora."

Reni rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I hear Sora laughing and—oh darnit!"

"What?"

"I can't hear anything anymore!"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE DEAF?!!!"

Reni shook her head sighing. "No, but I do have something to report for our findings."

"Speak, young one." Neki commanded, sitting Indian style.

Reni kneeled. "The big white cloth on the wall is gone," she pointed at the opposite wall. "And I heard Sora laughing on the other side of _this_ wall." She patted the wall she was nearest to.

Neki rubbed her chin. "How does a missing cloth and Sora laughing tie into each other?"

"Is there another side to the island?"

"...what?" Neki asked, leaning in closer.

"Another side to the island," Reni gestured to the left. "You know, we only go around THIS side, is there another?"

Neki looked at the wall mysteriously. "You think Riku, Sora, and Beaver are on the other side?"

"Yeah, possibly."

Neki grinned mischievously, "Reni, look for a way to the other side of the island!" They saluted each other, and ran out of the cave, and down to the beach.

**- - - **

"NEEEKIIIIIIII!!!! NEKI NEKI NEKIIIIII!" Reni's voice screamed over and over again, causing Neki to jump.

Neki, thinking Reni was in some sort of trouble, ran as fast as she could to the direction of the screams. She found Reni standing simply by the wooden door on the right side of the island.

"What?! Are you hurt?! SPEAK TO ME REN-REN!!!" Neki grabbed the younger girl's shoulders and shook her violently.

"I-I-I f-f-oun-d-d a-a-a do-o-o-r-!" Reni managed to say between shakes.

Neki stopped shaking, looking Reni in the eye. "That's it? That's why you were screaming bloody murder?"

"Yes."

Sighing, Neki let her arms drop, and she walked to the door. She blinked at it. "Why didn't we notice this before?"

"Because we always thought the bridge was going to fall on us so we didn't go under it."

"Why didn't we jump down to the other side?"

"Because Riku was usually on the other side of the bridge so you ran over to him."

"Oh...what about you?" Neki asked, arching an eyebrow at her and putting her hands on her hips.

"You dragged me along."

"Oh, well, let's get going!" Neki smiled crazily as she reached for the doorknob and turn—wait. Turn? TURN? TURN?!!! TURN!!! "RENI IT'S NOT TURNING!!!" Neki bawled, still trying to turn the firmly placed doorknob.

Reni gently pushed Neki aside and tried to turn it too. It didn't turn. Reni blinked. "I think it's locked..."

Neki's eyetwitched. "DARNIT TO CHOCOLATE!" She kicked the nearby cliff.

Reni sighed and said, "Oh come on, there has to be more ways to get to the other side." She grabbed Neki's arm and dragged her away. "There was this big square hole somewhere oveeeeeeerr...here!" Reni stopped and pointed over somewhere.

"Where? I can't see it!" Neki pouted. Reni pulled her along to the spot between the stairs and the ladders. She pointed at the square tunnel, high up in the wall.

"There," Reni said. Neki smiled.

"Okay, let's get up there!" Neki squealed, running over to the wall. "Reni! Give me a boost up!" Reni smiled, ran over, cupped her hands for Neki's foot to rest on, and bent her knees to ready herself for the weight she was about to hold up. Neki put one hand on Reni's shoulder, the other on the wall, and placed her foot in Reni's hands.

"Drop me, I'm bringing you down with me," Neki warned Reni, causing the girl to roll her eyes.

"Just get up there!" Reni bent her knees lower for preparation.

Neki launched herself onto her foot, relying on Reni to hold her weight, and grabbed the edge of the tunnel. "Push me up!" Reni pushed on Neki's foot, allowing her to clamber onto the ledge. Smiling, Neki thumbed up Reni.

"Okay, help me up!" Reni reached a hand up, and Neki grasped it, pulling the younger girl up.

Together, they began to walk through the tunnel...

...and straight into the wall.

"OW!!!"

"ERASER!!!"

**- - - **

_YES!!! Done!_

**WHOO!!! YEAH!!!!**

_Read and Review my ducklings!_

**YES!!! MUAH HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!**

Next to write:

Light of Heaven!

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Kingdom Hearts: Before the Door

A Light in the Rain production

Neki © Light of Heaven and Kitty Fetish

Reni Concept © Kitty Fetish

Reni © Black Rainy

Kingdom Hearts Characters and Concept © Square Enix and Disney

Final Fantasy Characters © Square Enix

All rights reserved.

**So Christmas is over…**

_Yup…_

**And now only three hundred sixty-four days left until the next one! –grin—**

_--sigh—Three hundred sixty-four looong days…_

**WE SHALL PREVAIL!**

_With the power of the random?_

**That, and throwing dud hand grenades at Jet and watching him freak out –holds up grenades—**

_--evil grin— Shall we?_

**We shall! But first, CHAPTER TIME!!!**

Chapter 11

So there they were. In a tunnel. In the dark. And stuck. Yes, stuck. They could try to jump down the way they came, but it was pretty high up from where they stood. Hence the stuck-ness.

"Let's try pushing it again!"

"IT'S A STICKIN' WALL!!!?" Reni yelled irritably.

"WE WILL PUSH IT AGAIN AND THAT'S FINAL!" Neki shouted back with her eye twitching. Reni swallowed the lump in her throat and stood to help push the wall.

Meanwhile…

"We say no."

"Well I'm oldest and I say yes."

"Two to one, you lose."

"I count for Neki and Reni as well, so that three to two, so they're coming."

"I don't care, the demon children are not-I repeat, NOT- coming with us!"

Riku sighed and shook his head in frustration. The last few days had been like this. Ever since they had decided to build a raft, it had been a constant fight on whether or they were going to allow Neki and Reni to come with them.

"They wouldn't fit! And they're annoying!"

"We can make the raft bigger, and you can shut them up for a good few hours with a kiss on the cheek."

Sora flushed and glared at Riku, "Must you have an answer for everything?" Riku gave him a look and started to leave when he heard familiar screams from the boulder covered cave.

"Sora come help me move this boulder."

"I don't see why. Neki and Reni will be able to get in."

"That's just it! I think they're stuck!" Riku and Sora rushed over and got on one side of the boulder, pushing it with all they're might. They heard the two scream in surprise as the boulder moved aside, and Neki make a crack pot remark about hidden treasure. When the boulder was successfully moved to the side, Neki blinked at the sudden light and focused instantly on Riku's face.

She blinked, then squealed happily, "MY SAVIOR!" Hugging him tightly she grinned and looked around the secluded strip, "So this is where you've been hiding!" She grinned again when she pulled back and walked towards the water. Reni followed suit, minus the hugging Riku part. Neki's gaze swept the place like a thief in a jewelry store. When she spotted the unfinished raft she turned to Kairi and asked simply, "Going someplace?"

Kairi's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly, "Oh no, we were just making a raft so we could get rid of those tiny little canoes!" She lied, and Reni squinted her eyes to get a better look as she rounded Neki.

"Then why are you bringing food?"

"It's for our picnic!" Sora lied as well and ran over to the group. Neki looked suspiciously at her younger brother.

"But we have better food for picnics," she raised an eyebrow gracefully and continued, "Why not get food from home?"

"We're practicing survival skills!" Kairi blurted when Sora had no answer.

"Why?" Reni asked, "It's not like we'll be magically whisked away where we'll be fighting everyday in life or death situations to save the worlds from being engulfed in complete and utter darkness."

It's amusing how Sora, Kairi and Riku always seem to miss that they're saying 'worlds' as in plural.

Sora laughed, "You never know!"

Neki and Reni exchanged glances, the Reni shrugged, "Whatever." Neki cast one last glance in Sora and Kairi's direction before walking over to Riku to give him a hug.

"See you later. Maybe," Neki growled bitterly at the trio. She made a quick hand gesture to Reni and walked back into the tunnel.

Reni stopped at Riku, before following in after the older girl. She opened her mouth to say something, then decided against it, and with a flip of her hair, followed after Neki.

Riku shared a look with Sora before speaking lowly, "See what you've gone and done? Thanks. Thanks a lot…" Riku mumbled a string of curses under his breath and followed after the two, shaking his head in disgust and frustration.

Kairi looked at Sora, "Are we sure we don't want them to come?"

Sora sighed and shook his head, "I just don't get those two anymore."

The red-head smiled solemnly before answering, "The only person who understands them is them."

With Neki and Reni…

"I can't _believe_ them!" Reni hissed angrily as the two made their way to the dock. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and sighed, "I just don't understand them anymore…"

Neki shook her head, "We never understood them in the first place." Reni glimpsed the older girl's expression with surprise. Neki's eyes were downcast as she walked. Her shoulders sagged slightly as she sighed, "We're outsiders. Searching for a damned muffin…"

Reni looked away, "Now that I think about it, our cover is pretty childish…" She pulled her hair over her left shoulder and absently ran her fingers through it. Neither noticed that they had stopped walking, or that Riku stood behind them, debating whether or not to listen in on the seemingly private conversation, "Protect him."

"That's our mission. The only reason why we're here. To protect him," Neki shivered against a cold breeze that blew through the island, "Ten years. We've been here, leading false lives, for ten whole frickin' years. Yet still we don't know which one he is!" She punched the air in aggravation at the loss of time, "What do we look like? Super detectives? I'm a fighter for tuna's sake! Not a turkey'd sleuth."

_Turkey'd?_

**The equivalent of damned… **

_Ah…_

Reni flinched as Neki screamed loudly and punched a nearby coconut tree, causing it to splinter, "I'm angry too, but that doesn't mean we can give up! Maybe things will come to light soon! Maybe this raft thing is a sign!" Reni forced a smile as she tried to lighten Neki's spirits. The older blonde whipped around to face her with a scowl.

"And what, pray tell, does this turkey'd sign say?" Neki growled viciously. Reni flinched at the underlined tone in Neki's voice. When Reni didn't answer Neki snarled, her canine's glinting in the fading light, "Exactly."

Reni averted her gaze, "Then what do you suggest we do, oh _powerful one_," Reni spat back. Neki's scowl melted immediately, and she rushed to Reni's side, wrapping her in a sisterly embrace.

"I'm sorry, little one…" she crooned and sighed, "This is all just so…" She left the sentence unfinished. Reni nodded and hugged Neki back.

"I know…I feel the same…"

The two separated and smiled at each other. A peaceful silence ensued as they finished their walk to the docks. Neki was the first to break the silence, once they were half-way to the main island.

"What do you say to a nice mug of hot chocolate?"

Reni beamed and nodded, "Sounds like a plan!"

With Riku…

He couldn't believe it.

He headed back silently to Sora and Kairi, trying to clear his mind of the conversation all the way, but inevitably failing. Kairi flagged him over to help her tie the basket of food to the raft so it wouldn't fall off. Sora had him help with the sail, the three silent all the while. After the minor fixes were complete, he looked over the raft while Kairi made a list of the food they had left to find tomorrow. Sora left for the paopu tree after Riku and he finished the sail.

Kairi looked up from her lap when Riku came over and sat down next to her, "The raft is ready." She nodded her acknowledgement, and the two fell into silence yet again as she finished her list. The two stood and started for the paopu tree where Sora awaited them.

"Do we really not want them to come?" Kairi asked inaudibly as Sora helped her onto the tree. He gave her a look.

"Of course not!" He growled, "They're annoying and stu—"

"You're stupid!" Riku barked, "Does that mean we're not taking you?!" Sora recoiled from the outburst and lowered his gaze, "You're annoying, you're stupid, you're just like your sister. Yet we still plan on taking you with us. So keep those remarks to yourself." Kairi gaped at Riku with shock.

"Riku! I know you're angry, but that's no reason to take it out on Sora!" Kairi hissed. The silver haired teen fixed his eyes on her.

"You're no better Kairi…" She glowered at him, "You don't want them to come just so you can have us all to yourself." Her eyes widened as she sputtered out a remark that that was a lie, "Oh really?" She averted her gaze as well.

"You've changed Riku."

Sora's quiet comment shook Riku to his bones.

They'd all changed. Kairi had become quick to get jealous of the other girls. Wakka seemed to distance himself from everyone but Tidus, and Tidus seemed like he only wanted to be with Selphie. Selphie had grown to have a crush on Tidus. Sora had become a lot stronger, but only because he was constantly trying to beat Riku at anything and everything. Riku himself had changed. He had become less comforting, and less approachable. He seemed like he wanted to keep everyone away from him. Sometimes not even letting Neki sit with him, even if she was quiet.

Then there was Neki and Reni.

It seemed they had changed the most. They had grown not only physically, but mentally too. Physically, they had tanned from life on the islands. Neki's eyes had gone from pure honey, to a deep russet color. Her gaze was piercing and defiant. Reni's eyes had changed into a grayish-blue color, but had deepened with knowledge and unrequited feelings. Her eyes were soft and bubbly, but at the same time dark, as if something was troubling her.

Mentally, they seemed as if they hadn't changed, but Riku knew they had. When they first arrived, Neki would latch herself onto him, and go into "deep" conversations about the dumbest things, but she didn't do that anymore. Now, when she wanted to spend time with him, she would simply sit somewhere near where ever he was and watch him. Not saying anything. Sometimes, late at night before they all would head up to the main island, he'd get her to have a normal conversation with him.

Reni had changed in a similar fashion. She gave up on trying to get Sora to like her when they were twelve. She also came up with an idea to have her and Kairi sign a contract so that they wouldn't have another catfight over him, which often caused him to hide in his closet for a week or two. She'd also mellowed out, and was often using logic instead of Neki's 'way of the random'. Riku found the two sitting on the beach a lot, just watching the stars. He never understood they're fascination with it. When he asked Reni about it once, she simply smiled wretchedly and told him that the stars had been going out recently.

"Riku," Kairi's hushed voice brought him out of his reverie, "If we get to a new world…What will you do there?" A flicker of realization rushed through him as he spoke slowly and gently.

"I haven't really thought about it. If there are other worlds out there, then why are we on this one? Why did Kairi, Neki and Reni end up here? Why did we end up here instead of some other world?" Riku look intently out at the water, as if it had the answers he searched for, "And if there are other worlds, then this island is just a part of something much greater! And I want to see it all…"

The three fell into yet another silence, and during that silence it finally clicked in Riku's brain the many times that the two people not here kept saying worlds—as in plural. Good job Riku! He stood up quickly, startling his companions. Ideas and thoughts flood into his minds as insignificant things clicked into bigger ideas. Like pieces of a puzzle beginning to show the final project. But there were still puzzle pieces missing.

And he planned on finding them.

"Riku?" Sora asked, "You okay?" Riku turned to look at Sora and smirked, "Yeah he's fine." Sora and Kairi laughed and jumped down off the paopu tree, following him off the bridge.

"Sora."

Sora turned, leaving Kairi to head into the Seaside Shack alone, "Yeah?" Something was thrown at him, which he fumbled with to catch, "Wha-what?"

"It's a paopu fruit. I know you've been wanting one." Riku walked past Sora with a knowing grin. Sora looked down at the thing in his hands to see that it was in fact a paopu fruit. But how did Riku know that he wanted one? The only person that knew was Ne—

He really had to stop telling his sister things…

When Sora looked up, he was gone, already to the docks. He gave the fruit another look before chucking it over the edge into the water and running to catch up.

The Next Day…

"Go fish… Got any sevens?"

"You do realize that 'got any sevens' is poor grammar?" Riku asked the two girls sitting on the sand playing with a deck of cards rather dejectedly. Neki lifted her head to meet his gaze and he felt a shiver run down his spine at the emptiness he found there.

"Go fish," Reni said with a yawn. Neki drew a card and switched her gaze to see what she got. Silently she pulled out the seven from her hand and put it with the seven she had just drew.

"Do you happen to have any three's in your hand per chance?" Neki said in a mocking British accent. Reni cracked a smile and shook her head.

"I do not. I believe the proper term is, 'go fish.'" Riku sighed, shaking his head, and sat down next to Neki, "Aren't you supposed to be helping for the 'picnic'?" Reni asked with air quotes around picnic. He shook his head again.

"No, Sora can do it just fine on his own. He's a big boy."

Neki scoffed, "A big boy wouldn't still sleep with a night light at the age of fifteen." Reni showed another smile as she looked down at her hand.

"Got any kings?" she asked. The older blonde shook her head no and mumbled 'go fish.'

"Besides," Neki continued, "We refuse to speak with you from now on starting," she paused, "Now."

Riku raised his brow and looked to Neki, who wouldn't meet his gaze, "Fine. I don't mind." He leaned back in the sand and watched the two as they finished their game of Go Fish and started a game of War.

It was a good few minutes into the game when Sora came bursting out of the secret place, "THERE'S A CREEPY MAN IN THERE SPEAKING GIBBERISH!" Neki and Reni simultaneously rolled their eyes, but didn't speak up, "There is!" He defended again the two's silent remark.

"Right Sora, and there's a midget living in Selphie's hair."

Selphie, who was sitting on the docks, whipped her head around to glare at Riku, "I can hear you Riku."

Riku shrugged, "It's not true."

"According to the people with normal brains," Reni grinned deviously. Sora stared at her with wide eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're an idiot, dear little brother," Neki explained, "Get used to it." Sora yelped at the sudden insult and rubbed the back of his head, giving Riku a look that said clearly that he did not want the blondes to come. Riku shrugged and snuggled deeper into the warm sand as Reni and Neki continued with their game, as if they hadn't even been interrupted.

"Sora!" A voice called from the bridge. Kairi stood there waving at him with a grin, "Come here!"

"Now?" He whined. Kairi nodded furiously, the grin still plastered to her face.

"Keep smiling Kairi and your face will stick like that," Neki called out venomously. Sora glared, which Neki rebutted with a glare of her own that said she really didn't care, "Sometime this year Sora. Your little girl-y friend is waiting for you." Sora blushed and ran off to see what it was that Kairi wanted.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh Neki?" Riku asked her. She didn't answer. He sighed and moved in front of her face, blocking her view of Reni and their game, "Talk to me." She answered by raising her brow in a questioning motion, "About anything!" She smirked, causing him to sigh, "Yes, I can't handle you not talking to me."

Reni cast a glance between the two, trying to understand the one-sided conversation, but failing. She shrugged and gathered the cards in preparation of a game of Free Cell. Neki handed Reni her cards and stood.

"I'll talk to you later Reni. I'm going home," she left after Reni nodded her acknowledgement, heading to the docks at a fast pace. Riku got up quickly and chased after her.

"Neki!" He called out to her, and was thrown off balance when she turned on her heel to glare at him, "Please talk to me…"

She shook her head, but helped him up—bringing him to eye level—before heading back to her boat. He followed.

"Neki, will you please say something?"

"Something."

"That's not what I mean and you know it!"

She hopped down into her boat, and pushed off trying to get away from his barrage, but he jumped hurriedly and managed to land safely before she had gotten too far. "Neki!" She refused to meet his gaze, and the simple gesture finally registered in his mind.

She was trying to distance herself from him.

In a flash of emotion, he reached forward and gripped her shoulders, pulling her up to meet his eyes. As he had expected, she averted her gaze, so he shook her gently, causing her to refocus on his face, "Neki…Don't ever think you can get away from me." Her eyes closed slowly as she mulled over her options. Finally she reopened them, and he felt his breath hitch in his throat.

The tear fell slowly down her cheek until it reached her chin, where it made a small splash on his arm, followed by another, and another.

Neki was crying.

His first reaction was to stare, seeing as he'd never seen Neki actually cry over something before. Sure she'd 'cry' over spilt milk—metaphorically and actual spilt milk—and when Sora or himself would make fun of her, but he'd never seen her cry.

Never.

His second reaction was to wrap her in his arms—quite aware that they were now stuck in the middle of the ocean between the main island and the play island seeing as the paddles were currently floating toward the main island after he dropped them—and whisper in her ear that it'd be alright.

And his third reaction was the one that got her to stop crying.

End

_--glare—_

**What?**

_I refuse to let you stop there._

**Why not? I think that I wrote a really awesome cliffy!**

_EXACTLY! Now I want to know what he did?_

**What do you think he did?**

_Threw her into the water…_

_**I'm not that cruel!**_

**Riku! –glomp—You're on my side right?**

_**No.**_

**What?**

_**Write. Now. Seriously.**_

**--huff—Fine! Geeze… Nobody appreciates a good cliffy anymore…**

Not the End…

He kissed her.

She would have gasp were it not for his mouth on hers, so instead she closed her eyes and leaned into him. Her hands found her way to his neck and he pulled her closer, not wanting her to leave him. His hands moved to her hips and he broke the kiss, staring down at her with a smile playing across his features.

She removed one of her hands to wipe at the tears and sniffed, "Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to get back to the island now that the paddles are gone?"

He chuckled and laid the two of them down in a comfortable position on the small boat—meaning her curled up next to/on him with her head snuggled into the crook of his neck—then said with a sigh, "We'll get there eventually."

"You didn't think that one through very well did you?"

He looked down at her the best he could with his signature smirk, "Contrary to popular belief, I don't think a lot of things through."

  
With Reni…On the dock…Spying…

"Oh…My…Land-ho on a chocolate covered muffin!" Reni squealed and pulled the telescope away from her eye. Sora came up behind her and squinted to see what she was squawking about.

Since he couldn't, he turned to her and asked, "What? I don't see any—OH MY LAND-HO CHOCOLATE COVERED MUFFIN ON A STICK!" Reni had taken the telescope and stuck it in front of his eye so he could see the outrageous stunt being done out there in the stray boat.

"They. Are. SO KISSING!" Reni squealed again. Sora stood there with his mouth hung wide open and a blank look on his face, "What?"

"Things are going to be so awkward from now on."

Reni looked at Sora with a funny expression, "How so?"

"My sister is dating your brother."

"OH MY GOD WE'RE RELATED!"

Sora slapped Reni across the head making her scowl, "Think stupid! We are related now, but if things keep going in their favor, we will be!" Sora and Reni exchanged a glance before both began to daydream about what the floating pair's kids would look like. Reni squealed again and Sora shuddered. They both turned around and headed back for the beach.

Sadly for Reni, they missed the second, longer kiss.

End For Real

_I'll accept that –dances with salad tongs—_

**WILL YOU PUT THOSE THINGS DOWN?!?**

_--shrugs—Okee! –puts tongs on floor—_

**Thank you. –turns to face readers—Well this is my chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO PUT THOSE THINGS DOWN!**

_--screams—I DID THEY'RE STALKING ME!!!_

**--sighs—Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go exorcize a pair of salad tongs…**

First you read, now you review!

This is the review part. –smile—


	12. Chapter 12 The End

Kingdom Hearts: Before the Door

A Light in the Rain production

Neki © Light of Heaven and Kitty Fetish

Reni Concept © Kitty Fetish

Reni © Black Rainy

Kingdom Hearts Characters and Concept © Square Enix and Disney

Final Fantasy Characters © Square Enix

All rights reserved.

_Weeeee! I get to end the chappie!_

**It better be good!**

_It shall! VITH SIBLING LUFFS!!!!_

_**Oo;;; Ew.**_

**Oo**

_Oo_

**Not THAT love you baka!**

_That's Incest!!!! anyways, to the chapter! and—AHHHHHH!!!!_

**What?!**

_THE TONGS ARE BACK!!!!_

**Oh god... ::smacks forehead::**

**- - - **

Before the Door

Chapter 12 –Last chapter-

Reni walked around her house. It was really big. She'd been living there for ten years, protecting a 'him', under the false identity of a lost little girl searching for a damned muffin.

_Why can't I be normal? _Reni thought wistfully, her fingers trailing across the banister. She started to walk up the stairs. _But noooo, Mickey had to pick me and Neki to throw out here. We were only kids, what was he thinking?! I don't even know what we're protecting him FROM._

Reni trudged into her room, picked up her brush, and began to detangle her hair. _...picnic survival practice raft my butt! _She thought bitterly. _They're going somewhere! They have to be. But where? There's nothing out there in the ocean. Ugh...I should go tell Riku. _She set her brush down, and opened her door.

She walked down the hallway quickly, sighing exasperatedly as she went. Stopping before his door, she knocked three times, and waited until he opened the door.

"Sup, Squirt?" He leaned on the door post.

"You're going to leave on that raft, with Kai and Sora. Why?" Reni demanded. "There's nothing out there on the ocean." She wasn't surprised with Riku rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Ren," Riku pushed away from the door post, and pulled her into his room. "Kai, Sora, and I are trying to find other worlds." He closed the door.

"With a raft? You need a rocket to get off of a planet, not a raft." Reni furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

He sighed heavily, like grown ups did. "Listen—"

"You listen to me, you're NOT leaving this island! You're going to stay here!" To emphasize her point, she jabbed her finger downward.

"You don't want us to leave because you and Neki need to protect some guy, but you don't know who, so you need me and Sora to stay until you find out!" Riku told her sharply. "Reni, we're a part of something much greater!"

"No we're not! Trust me, we're not!" Reni assured him desperately.

"Really? Tell me, what other worlds are there. You know of them. I know you do." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Where do you come from?"

Reni felt the truth trying to erupt out of her...like some sort of...truth vomit... "Radiant Garden." That felt so good—telling the truth. "King Mickey sent me and Neki...He told us that we had to protect a 'him', but he didn't tell us who. I don't even know what we're protecting 'him' against!" She griped, sitting down on his bed angrily.

Riku walked over to her, sat down, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "...here, I'll try to find a way to drag either Neki or you along. Now, let's go put your favorite puzzle together. It's still that one with the fairy, right?"

Reni looked up at him and added, "And the little men...and the merpeople." He nodded, and she smiled. "Okay...let's go do that." And together they walked out of the room to get the said puzzle.

**The next morning...**

"Okay, and you HAVE to promise you will NOT tell Neki, Kairi, or Sora that I told you about the raft...or about the raft..." Riku said sternly as brother and sister walked side by side to their little canoe.

"I do," Reni promised. "And YOU have to promise you will not tell Neki, Kairi, or Sora that I told you about the mission...or mention anything about the mission at all. Even a missionary—No. Don't say anything that starts with an M ev—"

"Okay, Ren, I promise." Riku rolled his eyes as they climbed into the boat.

"Okay...so...we're going early to work on the raft...?" Reni asked. She was going to help Riku with the raft to make it slightly larger for when he found a way to drag one of the girls along.

"Yeah, and when Sora and Kairi arrive, be normal and not annoyingish. And if they ask, just say you want to practice your survival skills too." Riku instructed her, using the oars to push off from the beach and into the water. Handing Reni one of them, he said, "Did you like your puzzle?"

Paddling in front of Riku, Reni replied, "Yep! You seemed to like to put the Merwomen together. I wonder if it's because you like merpeople or if it was the fact they were topless."

"Probably number two, Ren. Probably number two."

- - -

"Okay," Kairi held out a list in front of her. "We're collecting more food today. Sora, you're getting three mushrooms, two coconuts, yellow kind please, they're the only good ones, three fish, a seagull egg, and fill this with drinking water." She handed him a bottle. "Fresh, and not from the ocean. Bring everything back here once you're done."

"Okay, Kairi," Sora was about to turn away, but then stopped himself. "Kairi? Um...I feel bad about that fight we had with Riku yesterday..."

"Sora, it was Riku's fault. He doesn't understand that Neki and Reni would get in the way," Kairi assured, staring at him seriously.

"I dunno...they're not THAT stupid...or annoying...Reni's pretty smart, she could help out," Sora pointed out. "And Neki's really creative—she could keep us entertained, or come up with an idea if we're in a tight spot. Think about it."

Kairi sighed, "Sora, sometimes you trust a BIT too much. The raft isn't big en...wait, the raft looks bigger than it did yesterday! Oh, Riku!" Kairi pouted, and put her hands on her hips. "Go get Riku and drag his butt back here!"

Sighing, Sora said, "Okay," and turned to leave.

- - -

"Riku! Riku, I gotta talk to you!" Sora yelled to the said boy, running to him. When Riku turned around, Sora stopped to catch his breath.

"What, Stupid?" Riku asked sharply.

"Okay, I'm sorry about yesterday, I was acting like a jerk." Sora said really, really fast. "So was Kairi but she's not admitting it; I think Reni and Neki should come with us too, Reni's smart, and Neki's creative, the raft is big enough, by the way, Kairi's going to chew you out for that, and they could really help, but I was acting like a jerk, and I'm sorry."

"Oh my god..." Riku breathed. "Did you just say all that...in one breath?!"

"Yes..." Sora was looking down at his feet apologetically. For we all know that when Sora speaks really fast and in one breath that he is being truly sincere. Wait, you didn't know that? HAHA!

Riku smiled and ruffled Sora's hair. "Ah, you're forgiven, Kid." Then he paused. "Wait, what was that part with Kairi again?"

"Oh! She's going to chew you out for making the raft bigger!" Sora smiled widely, then got a look of pure horror, and then confusion, horror again, and then back to confusion. "Uhh...horrified of Kairi chewing you out, confused as to why making the raft bigger is a bad thing..."

"Oh, Kai's just PMSing." Riku waved his hand. "Anyways, how about we continue working on the raft and I'll deal with Kairi later?"

"Yeah, that works." Sora smiled, and gave Riku a thumbs up. "I'll go get the extremely long annoying list of crud, and you go do stuff!"

Riku rolled his eyes, "Yeah! And how about we go tell Reni to jump off the cliff into the ocean like Pocahontas?"

Amazingly, they heard a loud scream of, "I'M POCAHONTAAAAAAS!" Whipping around, they saw Reni...falling...off the cliff...into the water...like Pocahontas.

"What the heck?" Riku asked, staring.

"Oh, Reni and Neki must be trying to reconnect by being silly like they were when they were younger." Sora stated. "Neki told me she was going to do that this morning. Have they been arguing?"

"Yeah...I overhead an argument of theirs once. Reni's drifted from Neki's way of the random I think." Riku shrugged. "Anyways, let's get to work." And with that the best friends went about their jobs.

- - -

"Come on! Jump!" Reni yelled as loudly as she could to Neki, who was perched at the top of the cliff. "I know you're not afraid of heights, so jump!" She quickly swam to an area where she could touch the sand at the bottom.

"No! I'm wearing a new shirt! I don't want to wreck it!" Neki whined loudly. "Screw jumping, I'll take the long way down!"

Reni was a little annoyed by now. Then she got an idea. She looked to the right, over to the beach area. She pretended to be horrified. Turning back to face Neki, she screamed, "OH MY GOD!!! NEKI, RIKU'S SNOGGING KAIRI!!!!"

Neki's eyes widened in anger. Completely forgetting her favorite shirt, she reared back, ran, and leaped off the edge, and plummeted to the water. Making a big splash when she entered, she came right back up, and swam quickly to the shore, and looked around like she was about to murder.

"Wait a smerf..." Neki said suspiciously, realizing Riku and Kairi were no where in sight. She whirled around and glared at a laughing Reni. "YOU! You lied to me AND ruined my fave shirt!"

"Ha ha, yeah but it was funny!" Reni laughed, approaching her friend cautiously. "Riku would NEVER kiss Kairi, especially after kissing YOU!"

Neki blushed. "How'd you find out?"

"I was watching you two through a telescope yesterday!" Reni's laughter died down, and she settled with a smirk. "I can just see little Nekis and Rikus running around the island in the future!"

"Oh, shut up!" Neki laughed, that idea was rather cute, though. "He's kissed me before!"

"Yeah, on the cheek, just like me," Reni countered. "Well, it's about time you two lippy-locked. He's had a crush on you for about five or six years."

"...really?" Neki stuttered.

"Yep! Maybe it's because you finally became a young woman that he realized his true feelings!" Reni laughed again.

"Maybe...or he changed..." Neki said dramatically. "I seriously think he changed a bit."

"...yeah..." Reni blinked a few times. "...I'm kinda worried though...last night I saw him on the balcony staring at the play island, and he said 'the door is opening'."

Neki arched an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

Reni shrugged. "I asked what the heck was he talking about, and without looking away from the island he replied, 'the jar is opening—get me a mayonnaise sandwich.'"

"He's gone crazy." Neki concluded, stretching. "Hey, it's getting late, wanna go back home?"

"Yeah." Just as Reni finished, Riku, Kairi, and Sora appeared, and all were smiling.

"You guys going home too?" Kairi asked.

"Yep...let's go." Neki answered, heading toward the boats.

"Let's have an adventure tomorrow." Reni giggled, following her friend.

_That might come sooner than you think, _Riku thought silently, looking up at the clouds rolling in.

- - -

"Okay...I got my float...beach ball...parasol...swim suit...and..." Sora mumbled, stuffing supplies into a gym bag.

"Going to have a party?" Neki asked skeptically, appearing in the doorway.

"Nope, just...packing random stuff for nothing..." Sora sweatdropped, turning to look at his sister. "Uhh...any particular reason you're in my room?"

"...that's MY beach ball." Neki pouted, and crossed her arms.

"Oh..." He threw it at her. "There you go."

Catching it, she continued, "Mom says it's almost time for dinner, wash up so the germsies don't come alive and try to strangle you in your sleep..." She didn't move at all, but kept her eyes on him, staring blankly.

Sora's eyes widened a bit, and he scooted away. "According to the blank look...it's the spinach soufflé, isn't it...?"

"YES!!! YES I ADMIT IT'S THE SPINACH SOUFFLE!!!!" Neki yelled dramatically, hurling herself from the doorway and down the hall.

Sighing at his loss of a tasty meal, and the loss of a truly sane sister (or better yet, no sister at all), he walked up to his bed, and flopped down on it. This was his last night here, and tomorrow he'd be with Riku, Kairi, and possibly Reni or Neki out on the ocean, searching for worlds. That was going to be awesome...

...that is, if the raft wasn't blown away in this approaching storm.

"AH! The raft!" Sora cried, out, quickly pulling on his shoes and hopping out his first floor window.

Upon hearing Sora cry out, Neki suspiciously tip toed into his room, and peeked out the window at his fleeing figure.

"Oh, he is NOT going to make me eat that spinach soufflé while he goes to take care of his raft!" she said bitterly, hoisting herself out the window as well. "SORA! SORA GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" Neki screamed as she chased him down. Well, she didn't get too far until Sora turned around and said:

"Riku, Kai, me are using the raft tomorrow to search for other worlds, not to practice survival skills or a picnic, that's the reason I was packing, and we can't look for other worlds without the raft because this storm is going to blow it away!"

Neki's eyes widened. "Oh my god...did you say that all...in one breath?!"

"Yes, yes I did!" Sora yelled. "NOW HURRY!" He grabbed her elbow and began to pull them both toward the docks.

- - -

"Riku, quit saying the door has opened, it's creeping me out." Reni commanded, following her brother down the beach. They had arrived much earlier than Sora or Neki. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something go into the secret place. "Hold on, Riku, I'll be right back." She turned and ran to the secret place.

Passing through the tunnel, she stumbled upon Kairi.

"Kai?" Reni asked loudly, trying to get Kairi's attention. "Kai! Over here! Fellow Sora-fan."

"Reni...?" Kairi asked, her voice absolutely petrified. "What the chocolate is that?" She pointed a shaky finger at a small black thing with big yellow eyes and antennaes. After that, even more of them poured through black holes on the walls.

"Oh my god let's get out of here!" Reni yelled, turning on her heel and running up and out of the tunnel. She waited at the entrance for Kairi. "Kairi? Kai! BEAVER!!!"

- - -

After rounding the beach, they came to the small island where Riku was. He was turned away from them.

"Where's Kairi! I thought she was with you!" Sora yelled after approaching Riku. Neki remained silent.

"The door has opened." Riku said slowly, never turning around.

"What?" Sora and Neki asked in unison.

"What the chocolate are you talking about?!" Neki asked, arching an eyebrow.

"The door has opened! Now we can go to the outside world." Riku exclaimed excitedly, turning around to face them.

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi—!" Sora protested, but Riku cut him off.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku shouted over the noise of the storm. He looked up at the big blackish purple ball in the sky. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Slowly, Riku turned to face them again, and held out his hand.

"Riku..." Sora stuttered. Neki was too stunned to speak.

Suddenly, a darkish purple thing appeared on the ground beneath Riku, but he didn't falter, just calmly held out his hand. Black wisps silently creeped up his legs and then to his torso.

Suddenly, Neki jumped out towards Riku, landing with a small thump beside him. "I'm going with you!" she shouted as black wisps traveled up her legs, then stomach, then chest. Sora attempted to run forward to them, but the blackish purple thing had traveled farther, and he got stuck a few feet away, black wisps working their way up his body. Desperately, he reached out to Riku's still outstretched hand, but couldn't reach.

Blackness completely covered up Sora's line of vision and choked him a little, so he faltered.

- - -

Reni turned around to look at where the voices were coming from. It was really dark, and those black things were popping up like daisies. She couldn't see a thing. Now, which direction did Riku go in? The small island with the paupu trees. Yes, that was it.

Reni ignored the sea side shack stairs, and just plain jumped on top of it, and then to the bridge. She ran along it, and found Sora holding a big...Key thing...

"Sora!" Reni yelled, and Sora turned in surprise. "What is that thing?"

"Uh...a...a Keyblade..." Sora said, looking down at it. He blinked a few times, and then looked up. "Where's Kairi?!"

Reni gasped, "She's in the secret place! The little black things appeared in there and I yelled to get out but she never came up!"

Reni trailing Sora, they both ran to the secret place to find a big fancy door in place of the usual entrance.

"The chocolate?" Reni asked loudly. "That wasn't there before!"

"It's that door I saw in my dream!" Sora yelled to her. "Stay here! I'll see if Kairi's okay!"

"Okay! Be careful!" Reni answered as Sora opened the door and crawled into the secret place.

Suddenly, the wind picked up, and Reni found it hard to stay standing. She fell onto her bottom, and she pressed herself against the nearby tree to brace herself. Then a big gust of wind came spiraling out of the secret place, and it was so powerful, Reni felt herself being lifted a little...

...wait, three feet isn't a little!

Reni screamed as she flew through the air up into the sky.

**.::The End::.**

**- - - **

_Whooo! 12 pages!_

**Awesome!!! This is our longest chappie yet!**

_And our last, so look out for the sequel!_

_**Which is...?**_

**...okay, we haven't figured out a name yet, but it's a sequel.**

_After the Door? The Journey? Hide and Seek?_

**Hide and Seek?**

_Yeah, cuz in the game Riku and Sora go to the same worlds, but never see each other, cuz they keep missing each other. And it's also kind of a hide and seek thing, seeing as Riku's kind of hides from the light and Sora, and how Sora kinda 'seeks' the keyholes and his friends...ya know?_

**...you need to stop thinking so deeply girl.**

The End!

Hope you enjoyed!

...REVIEW!!!!!!!! ...please...

- - -

EXTRA STUFF YOU CAN SKIP:

Rainy's interpretation of the Riku-being-swallowed-by-the-darkness scene in this chappie:

WEEEE DARKNESS ON THE GROUNDY!!!!!!! it like, comes up and yah...OH MY GOD IT'S EATING RIKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HIS LEGS ARE GOOOOOONNNEEEE!!!!!! AH NOW HIS TUMMY!!!!!!!!

Sora wants to eat Riku too, so he runs forward...BUT GET'S TRAPPED IN THE DARKNESS OHMIGOOOOOODDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW HE'S BEING EATEN!!!!!!!! GAH THE LEGS!!!! THE LEEEEEEEEEEEEEGS!!!!!!!!

Sora STILL wants to eat Riku, so he reaches out to rip his arm off to gnaw on...awwww, nothing says friendship like cannibalism...

OHHHHH NOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! SORA'S BEEN EATEN UP COMPLETELY!!!! HE CAN'T PERFORM THE RITUAL!!!

...ooooh, is that a flash light?

OH MEEE GURSH!!!! Sora has a key...thing...

RIKU'S GOOOOOOOOONNNEEEEE!!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE VOICES ARE RETURNING!!!! AND THEY'RE SAYING SOMEHTING ABOOT A KEYBLAAAAAADE!!!!

Neki stood there staring at him like he was an idiot. Then she ate him. Cuz nothing says friendship like cannibalism.

THE END


End file.
